


All the feelings

by Aliceinwonderland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Liam Payne, Actor Louis, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Harry is his driver, M/M, and sings in youtube, ziall, ziall side
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceinwonderland/pseuds/Aliceinwonderland
Summary: Louis y Liam son actores y para el resto del mundo están saliendo, aunque en realidad su relación es falsa, a pesar de eso son muy buenos amigos. Su relación tiene millones de fans y eclipan los eventos a los que acuden juntos. Un día acuden a un festival de cine y Louis conoce a Harry.





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz Navidad! Espero que os guste.

El día estaba gris cuando llegó a Londres, hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había estado allí. A pesar de haber nacido en Londres, se había mudado a Los Ángeles hacia ya varios años con la intención de convertirse en un actor más conocido y tener más reconocimiento, y aunque iba a menudo a visitar a su familia la promoción de su última película le tenía de un lado para otro desde hacía varios meses.

Mientras caminaba hacia la salida del aeropuerto, un chico alto vestido con un traje gris oscuro se le acercó con una sonrisa.

\- Buenos días, Señor Tomlinson. Soy su chofer, permítame que le ayude con el equipaje.

\- Buenas tardes, no hace falta no pesa de verdad.

\- No importa, déjeme que le ayude estará cansado.

Louis dejó que el chico sujetara la maleta, era más alto que él y parecía más fuerte, y caminaron juntos hasta un coche negro que había aparcado frente a una de las puertas del aeropuerto. Cuando se sentó en la parte de atrás, cerró los ojos e intento relajarse.

\- ¿Qué tal ha ido el vuelo? Si necesita alguna cosa solo hágamelo saber – preguntó el chofer mientras salían del aeropuerto.

\- Muy bien, me gusta volar. Ha sido agradable. ¿Hay mucha gente esperándome?

\- Cuando he salido no había mucha, pero es posible que se haya acercado más gente la última hora.

Louis suspiro y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Sabía que debía firmar algunos autógrafos y sacarse algunas fotos antes de desaparecer en el interior del Hotel. No le quedaba más remedio que sonreír y parecer simpático. Le gustaba sacarse fotos y estar con sus fans, pero sabía que esas dos semanas en el festival de cine de Londres se le iban a hacer muy largas. Sobre todo porque su agente, y el de Liam, les habían preparado una agenda repleta de cenas, ruedas de prensa y cien mil cosas más.

\- Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Me llamo Harry Styles señor. 

\- No me llames señor por favor, me vas a hacer sentir viejo – pidió Louis riendo.

\- Como prefiera. 

\- ¿Vas a venir tu a recoger a Liam Payne esta tarde? 

\- Pues no lo sé, esta tarde vienen varias personas a quienes tenemos que recoger. El primer día siempre es el más ajetreado. Pero si quiere puedo pedirle a mi jefe que me asigne su ruta.

\- No, no te preocupes. Es solo que no me ha dicho a que hora llega.

\- Eso es fácil de comprobar. Puedo mirar el listado que tenemos de llegadas si desea saberlo. ¿Hace mucho que no se ven?

\- Sí, no he parado en casa ni un día en el último mes. Y tenemos un montón de cosas planeadas.

El coche se paró en un semáforo y Harry miró en un móvil las rutas que tenían ese día sus compañeros. 

\- Según nuestro horario, Liam debería llegar al hotel a las cinco en punto. 

\- Gracias Harry, de verdad.

Louis apoyó la cabeza en el asiento y se quedó mirando al frente sin decir nada el resto del trayecto. Se fijo en las zapatillas que llevaba, eran blancas y verdes, estaban rozadas y aunque le gustaban solo podía pensar en llegar al hotel y quitárselas. Quería descansar un rato, darse una buena ducha y estar preparado para lo que tenía que hacer esa noche. Su compañero de reparto y la directora de su película, The Offer , estaban ya allí y tenían una presentación privada esa noche. Además, en cuanto llegara Liam tendrían que dejarse ver y demostrar a todos lo mucho que se querían. 

Louis había salido del armario después de protagonizar la película que le lanzo a la fama, de eso hacía ya siete años y en ese tiempo solo había tenido una relación duradera con Andy, que no salió como ellos deseaban.

Habían estado juntos tres años, pero el último el trabajo de Andy le había mantenido ocupado todo el año viajando sin parar de un lado a otro mientras en esa época Louis se limitaba a grabar series de televisión y a salir en programas sin tener que viajar y eso acabo por romper la relación del todo. Cuando rompieron, se centró en su carrera e intentó olvidarle.  
Las cosas habían cambiado hacía dos años cuando su agente le había presentado a Liam. Louis miró por la ventana y el coche se paró frente al hotel. De fondo se oían gritos, gente llamándole y ruidos de cámaras de fotos. 

Harry salió del coche y le abrió la puerta. Louis le miró un segundo y después salió del coche. Se acercó a la gente que estaba esperándole, algunos le abrazaron, otros le sacaron fotos y le pidieron autógrafos. Estaba acostumbrado a esos momentos, y mientras todo el mundo fuera respetuoso le resultaban agradables y le animaban.  
Cuando entró al hotel un botones le cogió la maleta y le acompaño hasta su habitación. Cuando por fin estuvo solo, se quitó las zapatillas y la camiseta y se tumbo en la cama. Cerró los ojos justo cuando le sonó el móvil.

Se sentó en la cama con pocas ganas y descolgó. En el otro lado de la línea estaba su agente, recordándole que debía seguir con la agenda como la habían preparado y que ella llegaría allí esa noche.

Louis colgó el teléfono después de despedirse y miro la puerta del baño. Estaba entreabierta la luz del sol, que llegaba de la ventana que había a su derecha, iluminaba el pomo y decidió que se daría una ducha relajante. Cuando salió su estómago comenzó a hacer ruido por lo que pidió la comida al servicio de habitaciones del hotel.  
Después de comer se tumbó en la cama con el móvil mirando las redes sociales, su último tweet había sido hacia dos días y no tenía intención de subir nada nuevo de momento. Un par de horas después se escuchó el ruido del móvil que indicaba que tenía un nuevo mensaje de voz. 

Alargó la mano y vio que era un mensaje de Liam “Estoy en el aeropuerto acabo de llegar, estoy hecho polvo, solo tengo ganas de dormir. Nos vemos en un rato” Por la voz se podía notar que estaba serio y cansado, sabía que siempre le ponía nervioso volar, y aunque Louis le había enseñado técnicas de relajación que había aprendido al principio de su carrera para no agobiarse con la espera y los castings, no le habían servido de mucho. El miedo siempre era más fuerte.

Louis se vistió y bajo a recepción a esperarle, de todas formas, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Cuando le vio aparecer por la puerta, llevaba dos maletas y tenía cara de cansancio, pero una gran sonrisa.

Louis recordaba como si fuera ayer el día que se conocieron, Liam estaba nervioso y casi no habló. Su agente estaba preparando los detalles sobre su contrato mientras ellos escuchaban atentos y Louis de vez en cuando intervenía proponiendo ideas.

De eso hacía dos años y Liam había salido del armario ocho meses antes durante la promoción de su última película. Al principio cuando su agente le había hablado de comenzar una relación falsa solo para publicidad la idea no le había entusiasmado.

Sabía que era algo típico dentro del mundo del espectáculo, pero su primera reacción era decir que no, hasta que su agente le contó quién iba a ser la otra persona involucrada y porque lo iban a hacer. Conocía la historia de Liam porque estaba en todas partes y había sido el cotilleo de la semana entre sus compañeros de rodaje. 

Liam lo había hecho a través de un video que había colgado en Instagram y todo el mundo se había vuelto loco. Algunas personas pensaban que era demasiado joven para hacerlo público y otras que su carrera no avanzaría desde ahí. 

\- ¿Por qué con él? – preguntó Louis a su agente mientras le hablaba de Liam.

Su agente le explico que la carrera de Liam se había parado, hacía meses que no recibía propuestas, le habían cancelado un par de series y una entrevista, y nadie había vuelto a llamarle para nuevos papeles desde que había salido del armario. También le había contado que el agente de Liam, un antiguo compañero de la universidad, le había pedido ayuda porque el chico estaba desesperado y debían ayudarle. Louis estaba encantado con el agente que tenía, estaba a favor de los derechos lgbt, solía ir al desfile del orgullo y siempre le había apoyado. Pero no sabía que hacer.

Louis lo meditó unos minutos, algo le decía que tenía que aceptar. Él había salido del armario con el mismo miedo y aunque su carrera no se había parado, Liam no se merecía algo así por salir del armario y ser el mismo. Había visto el video, en el Liam hablaba tranquilo y de corazón, le parecía una buena persona. Aunque tendrían que conocerse bien primero antes de salir por ahí.

Unos días después de firmar el contrato Louis le llamó y le invitó a cenar a su casa. Tenían que conocerse bien antes de empezar a fingir para el resto del mundo en poco más de una semana. 

Liam llegó cinco minutos antes de la hora y mientras el horno terminaba se sentaron en el sofá a tomar algo y charlar.

\- ¿Estas nervioso? – preguntó Louis cuando le vio dejar la copa en la mesa.

\- Un poco, no sé si esto va a salir bien. Todo ha sido un desastre desde que colgué el video.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste con un video? Quiero decir que podías haberlo hecho en una entrevista.

\- Quería que fuera personal, de mi para mis fans. Sin que pareciera algo con guion. Mi agente me dijo que era una buena idea, aunque yo creo que lo hizo para hacerme sentir mejor, porque yo quería salir y cuando se lo dije no estuvo muy conforme, pero yo insistí, no quería seguir mintiendo.

\- Te entiendo. Cuando yo decidí hacerlo la gente de mi alrededor tampoco me apoyaba, me dijeron que esperara a ser más famoso. Pero no quise mentir más tampoco.  
\- Pero a ti te fue todo bien después, sigues siendo importante. Yo en cambio me he quedado en nada. Ya nadie quiere contratarme. Supongo que tenía que haber seguido tus pasos y haberlo hecho en una entrevista. O no haberlo hecho.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver, estoy convencido de que tus fans lo agradecieron mucho. Y no te preocupes por esto, saldrá bien.

Liam le miró sonriente justo cuando el horno aviso de que había terminado. Se sentaron a la mesa y siguieron charlando.

\- ¿A que edad se lo contaste a tu familia?

\- Cuando tenía quince años, llevaba un par de meses pensando si decírselo o no. ¿Y tú?

\- A los catorce – contestó Louis – lo tenía claro desde hacía tres años. 

\- ¿Primera película o serie en la que apareciste?

\- The crazy ville, fue una serie muy corta de solo cinco capítulos. Hacía de mayordomo en un par de episodios, pero eso fue hace ya nueve años. ¿y la tuya?

\- En una película, The circle spy. Hacía de chofer de uno de los protagonistas. Tenía hasta un par de líneas – contestó Liam – pero fue hace mucho.

\- ¿Comida favorita? 

\- Vas a pensar que soy raro, la ensalada de quinoa y brócoli esta buenísima.

Louis le miró sorprendido y Liam se echó a reír.

\- Todo el mundo reacciona igual, pero está realmente buena. ¿Y la tuya?

\- Me gusta la comida picante, en especial los tacos y me encanta el guacamole. 

\- ¿Película favorita? 

Louis se tapó los ojos y se echó a reír sin decir nada.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿he dicho algo gracioso?

\- Es que si te digo cual es mi película favorita pensaras que soy un cursi.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Es romántica? A mí también me gustan, y también las de marvel.

\- Tu primero – pidió Louis.

\- Está bien, mi favorita es la primera de Capitán América. Te toca.

\- Vale, tengo dos favoritas. La Bella y La Bestia y Love Actually. 

\- Vale, ya entiendo porque te has reído. Pero no están tan mal.

Después de hablar durante un largo rato y tomarse el postre se sentaron en el sofá uno frente a otro. Tenían que eliminar la tensión y los nervios que había entre los dos, para no parecer que el primer beso fuera el que aparecería en las fotos de los paparazzi o en las redes sociales.

Louis se levantó del sillón de recepción cuando Liam le vio y se acercó a darle un abrazo y un beso.

\- ¿Qué tal ha ido el vuelo?

\- Bueno, no ha ido mal del todo. Pero menudo recibimiento, me encanta cuando hay tanta gente.

Desde que la carrera de Liam había resurgido los fans se amontonaban para recibirle donde quiera que fuera y él siempre se lo agradecía parándose un buen rato. A Louis a veces se le hacía pesado, sobre todo cuando se dejaban ver por la calle y siempre les dedicaba a sus fans varios minutos.

Al principio le había gustado, pero con el paso del tiempo ya no era agradable. Subieron a la habitación que compartían y Liam dejo las cosas en el suelo para tirarse a la cama y quitarse las zapatillas. 

\- Estoy hecho polvo, solo quiero dormir. 

\- Bueno tienes hasta mañana por la mañana para descansar.

\- Mi agente me ha dicho que esta noche hay una presentación.

\- Si, la mía, pero es privada no hace falta que vayamos juntos. 

\- Bien.

Louis sacó el móvil del bolsillo mientras Liam seguía tumbado en la cama con los ojos cerrados y le sacó una foto. Liam abrió los ojos al escuchar el ruido de la cámara.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Me has sacado una foto?

\- Puede… estas muy guapo cuando duermes.

\- Venga Lo ahora no, voy a dormir un rato – contestó y se dio la vuelta.

Louis miró la foto y la subió a Instagram con la frase “My sleeping beauty” y varios corazones de colores. Al segundo siguiente comenzaron a llegarle me gustas. Miró el reloj y vio que todavía le quedaban unas horas antes de tener que salir hacia la presentación.

Se tumbo en su lado de la cama y despejo la mente. La primera vez que se habían besado les había resultado tenso y estaban nerviosos, pero a medida que pasaban los días se iban acostumbrando, para cuando hicieron su primera aparición pública ya se sentían a gusto y ambos parecían enamorados.

Con el paso de los meses se habían ido dejando ver casi todas las semanas, subían fotos y videos a las redes sociales, acudían juntos a eventos sociales y cualquier acto donde tuviera que ir uno de los dos. Y todo parecía ir bien, incluso la carrera de Liam había despegado y le salían papeles por todas partes. 

Una tarde su productora les mandó llamar un sábado por la mañana y cuando Liam llegó tenía cara de pocos amigos, estaba visiblemente triste y había estado llorando. Louis se levantó y le puso la mano en el hombro.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Nada, ya hablaremos de eso luego.

Louis quiso insistir, pero la puerta de la oficina se abrió y una señora les pidió que pasaran, Louis le dio un abrazo, que Liam le devolvió y entraron. Dentro estaban sus agentes y algunas personas más sentadas, les explicaron todo lo que debían hacer en la gala de los bafta la semana que viene.

Iban a presentar un premio juntos y a llegar en el mismo coche y de la mano. Tenían que besarse varias veces en la alfombra roja y parecer acaramelados todo el tiempo. Iba hacer seis meses desde que empezaron a salir y esa iba a ser la primera aparición en televisión a tiempo real.

Louis se fijó en que Liam había estado muy callado todo el rato y que estaba deseando largarse de allí. Cuando salieron Louis le paso la mano por la cintura y volvió a preguntarle que le pasaba.

\- Aquí no – susurró Liam.

\- ¿Vamos a mi casa y hablamos?

\- Mejor a la mía.

\- Como quieras. Nos vemos allí.

Mientras estaban sentados en el sofá con una manta y un par de chocolates calientes, Liam le contó lo que había pasado con Lyon. Louis se acordaba de él, le habían conocido en una fiesta privada que daba un amigo íntimo de Louis y habían empezado a quedar a los pocos días.

Liam le explico cómo había tenido que acabar explicándole que nadie podía saber que estaban saliendo, las dos veces anteriores que habían quedado había sido siempre en casa de uno o de otro y no podían arriesgarse a que les vieran por ahí y alguien sospechara y Lyon rechazo la idea de tener que estar a la sombra de él. Liam le había pedido que no contara nada de eso a nadie, pero a pesar de que Lyon le había dicho que él no era ningún cotilla ni buscaba ser famoso a ese precio Liam había pasado unos días muy nervioso.  
\- Lo siento mucho, eso quiere decir que no te merece.

\- Pero, quería que saliera bien. Y no se…

\- ¿Qué? - Liam desvió la mirada - Venga Li dímelo.

\- ¿y si nunca encuentro a nadie?

\- Eso no es cierto. Cualquiera querría estar contigo. Venga, no te pongas triste ese tío es idiota.

\- Ya bueno, eso es sencillo de decir. ¿Todo el mundo querría estar conmigo? 

\- Si, tienes buenas cualidades, eres simpático, amable, muy divertido y no estas nada mal – contestó Louis riéndose.

\- Si fuera cierto, no me habría dejado. 

\- Ese tío es imbécil, si no ve que eres lo mejor que le ha pasado es su problema. Olvídale.

De pronto el móvil de Liam comenzó a sonar.

\- Si es él, no descuelgues – pidió Louis.

Liam descolgó y preguntó que pasaba. Mientras hablaba comenzó a dibujarse una gran sonrisa en su rostro y cuando colgó Louis estaba deseando saber que le habían dicho.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién era?

\- Era mi agente, ¿Te acuerdas de que me nominaron para mejor interprete prometedor y que el público tenía que votarme?

\- Si, ¿Has ganado?

\- Mi agente dice que las votaciones se han cerrado que todo el mundo cree que he ganado yo. No es seguro, pero ¿Te imaginas?

\- Eso es estupendo, me alegro mucho. ¿Ves cómo las cosas van por buen camino?

\- Lo sé. Gracias

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por escucharme, por ser mi amigo.

\- No hay que darlas, para eso están los amigos.

\- Y los novios – comentó Liam riéndose.

\- Eso también – contestó Louis y le abrazo.

Se acurrucaron a ver una película tras otra el resto del día y se quedaron dormidos en el sofá hasta que Liam se despertó y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era.  
Louis abrió los ojos y se levantó de la cama. A su lado Liam seguía durmiendo y le dejo tranquilo. Se metió en el baño para empezar a prepararse. Dos horas después estaba listo para salir hacia la presentación de esa noche, Harry estaba esperándole a la salida del hotel con la puerta del coche abierta, junto a un montón de gente que estaba deseando verle. Se sacó algunas fotos y después se subió al coche.

\- ¿Estás más descansado?

\- Si, me ha venido bien descansar toda la tarde. 

Louis se fijó en el pelo de Harry mientras pasaban por una calle ajetreada, era rizado y un poco largo, su mano se movió y se colocó varios mechones detrás de la oreja, después la coloco de nuevo en el volante.

\- Me alegro mucho. ¿Qué tal con Liam?

\- Bien, está durmiendo. Ha llegado hecho polvo.

\- ¿Vas a ir a ver mi película? La estrenan después del festival.

\- Pues… la verdad es que tengo un par de entradas para ir mañana a un pase matutino del festival. Tiene buena pinta.

\- Oh, pues ya me contaras que te parece. Espero que te guste.

Cuando llegaron al edificio donde iba a ser la presentación, no había nadie fuera. No se había avisado ni a la prensa ni a los fans, por lo que nadie sabía que había una presentación más que la gente de la industria que había ido al festival por lo que no tenía ningún problema por haber ido solo.

Al día siguiente Louis despertó y comprobó que no había nadie tumbado a su lado, se frotó los ojos y escuchó el ruido de la ducha de fondo. Miró el reloj y deseo que el tiempo no hubiera pasado tan rápido.

Se levantó a cámara lenta, miró el móvil y lo dejo con desgana en la mesilla de nuevo. Tenía varios emails y mensajes que no pensaba mirar hasta haber desayunado. Llamó al servicio de habitaciones y pidió el desayuno para los dos. Cuando Liam salió del baño Louis entró y cuando volvió a salir Liam estaba sentado frente a la televisión desayunando.

\- Tenemos que estar en recepción en media hora – anunció Liam.

Louis asintió con la cabeza, se vistió y se sentó a su lado a desayunar. Salieron de la habitación cogidos de la mano y mientras esperaban el ascensor se empezaron a besar. De fondo se escucharon un par de gritos y cuando se separaron había una chica a su lado con el móvil en la mano. La chica que no tendría más de veintidós años estaba parada con una gran sonrisa y les pidió una foto.

Cuando llegaron a recepción el agente de Louis les estaba esperando, tenían la rueda de prensa de la película de Louis y debían dejarse ver por las calles de Londres además de asistir a una comida con otros actores y actrices en el hotel.

Salieron del hotel rumbo a la rueda de prensa. Esa mañana el chofer que se encargaba de la ruta de Liam fue quién les acercó hasta el centro de eventos. Cuando llegaron Louis se bajo del coche para atender a los fans que estaban esperando fuera junto con otro actor y la directora de la película. 

Liam le miró desde el coche, su carrera había despegado gracias a Louis. Había estado ahí siempre, le había ayudado y dado multitud de consejos. Se habían convertido en mejores amigos casi desde el primer día. 

Aún recordaba el primer trabajo que le llegó después de que se hiciera pública su falsa relación con Louis, era un papel secundario en una serie de televisión, pero salía en todos los capítulos de la temporada. Después de eso los papeles fueron aparecieron uno tras otro. Sabía que fingir una relación no iba a ser algo fácil, pero estaba seguro de que merecería la pena, aunque a veces dudara, sobre todo al principio.

La línea que separaba la amistad y la amistad con derecho a roce siempre había estado muy tensa entre ambos el primer año y medio. Habían intentado no traspasar esa línea, multitud de veces. La mayoría de ellas después de ir a fiestas o de salir por ahí. No podían ligarse a cualquiera que encontraran por un bar, porque eso daría que hablar y no era bueno. Y tampoco querían arriesgarse a tener un amante que fuera por ahí contándolo todo si pasaba algo entre ellos. Cuando estaban solos se besaban como lo hacían en público, era una forma de mantener la relación viva y no parecer tensos cada vez que lo hacían en público. 

La primera vez que habían parado antes de traspasar la línea había sido en casa de Louis, mientras uno animaba al otro después de una mala semana. Estaban sentados en el sofá comiendo helado y viendo una serie de televisión de acción cuando Liam apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Louis y este le dio un beso en ella.

Liam le miró y le dio un beso, después vino otro y otro. Así hasta que Louis paró y le miró a los ojos. “No” “No es buena idea” Liam no dijo nada, simplemente volvió a tumbarse y al poco rato anunció que se iba a casa. 

También recordaba como si fuera ayer la primera vez que habían traspasado la línea, había sido después de un vuelo largo y con muchas turbulencias y algún que otro susto desde Los Ángeles hasta Berlín. 

Liam tenía la presentación de su nueva serie, que se había rodado en parte allí y un par de ruedas de prensa. Louis tenía que ir con él y ambos debían dejarse ver por todas partes, tanto como pudieran y atender a fans. Tenían una comida en un lujoso restaurante de la ciudad donde un paparazzi contratado por sus agentes les haría fotos y algún que otro video. 

Habían llegado al hotel cansados y Liam, que no le gustaba nada volar, había estado tenso todo el vuelo. Louis había intentado tranquilizarle, pero no había podido. Después de cenar se habían tumbado en el sofá de la suite a ver una película mientras descansaban.

Estaban tumbados de lado, Louis estaba detrás y tenía un brazo en la cintura de Liam, que todavía seguía un poco tenso por el viaje. Liam se giró y se tumbó mirando hacia arriba, se froto los ojos y bostezo.

\- Creo que me voy a ir a dormir – anunció.

\- Vale, yo iré cuando termine la película.

Liam se sentó y antes de levantarse le dio un beso a Louis. Después vino otro y otro. Se tumbaron en el sofá uno encima de otro y un rato después se fueron juntos a la cama. Cuando despertaron a la mañana siguiente estaban desnudos y abrazados pero de momento ninguno de los dos se arrepentía de nada. 

Liam giro la cabeza para ver como Louis posaba para los fotógrafos mientras el coche se adentraba en el parking. Liam bajo del coche y espero a que llegara el ascensor para subir junto a Louis. En momentos como ese Liam se quedaba al margen para que su relación no eclipsara lo que estaba pasando.

Al principio iban juntos a todas las presentaciones y premieres de películas importantes hasta que después de la tercera presentación a la que acudieron juntos, sus agentes les habían dicho que la alfombra roja de cada nueva película o presentación de serie o cualquier cosa la harían solos. Sus primeras apariciones habían eclipsado el resto del evento, casi todo de lo que se hablaba era de ellos. 

Su relación se había convertido en una de las noticias más buscadas y leídas cuando habían empezado y aunque lo que buscaban era eso a veces necesitaban dejarlo un poco de lado por el bien de su carrera profesional.

Cuando llegó arriba, acompañado de los acompañantes de los demás, se habían ocultado detrás de una pequeña pared a un lado, los periodistas se prepararon con las cámaras apuntando a la escalera que había al fondo y cuando Louis y sus compañeros de la película aparecieron comenzaron a sacarles fotos. Después caminaron hasta una puerta y entraron en la salsa donde iba a tener lugar la rueda de prensa.

Liam y los otros acompañantes, entraron en la misma sala y se sentaron en un rincón donde los periodistas no podían verles. Mientras contestaban preguntas Liam recordó la primera vez que se habían ido de vacaciones, todo estaba preparado para que les hicieran fotos y la gente les viera. 

Habían ido a Nueva York y habían pasado unos días tranquilos a pesar de las fotos y los fans. Cuando la rueda de prensa terminó salieron por la parte trasera del edificio. Liam se juntó con Louis y salieron juntos por la puerta, los fans se amontonaban y les pidieron autógrafos y fotos. Después volvieron al hotel para la comida que habían preparado con otros compañeros de la industria del cine. 

Mientras comían Louis habló con una actriz italiana que no conocía, sentada a su derecha, y que le hablo del cine de autor de Italia, algo que a Louis le pareció tremendamente interesante. Liam por su parte, entablo conversación con un actor sentado frente a él y una directora sentada a su lado. 

Durante la cena se hicieron caricias y se dieron algún que otro beso, con el fin de que todo el mundo, incluidos otros actores y actrices les vieran juntos. Uno de los actores que había estado cenando con ellos se sacó un selfie que subió a Instagram en el que detrás se les podía ver besándose. Algo que hizo que los rumores que circulaban sobre su relación por internet se desataran.

Había páginas enteras dedicadas a convencer a la gente de que estaban juntos y también páginas llenas de fotos y rumores sobre que todo era falso, en esas páginas se basaban en algunas de sus entrevistas y en las respuestas que habían dado alguna vez, en fotos de las primeras veces que habían aparecido juntos y hasta en el rumor de que algunas personas les habían visto con otras parejas por la calle algo que era falso. 

Liam y Louis habían entrado alguna que otra vez en esas páginas y se habían sorprendido con todo lo que la gente había recopilado. Pero por suerte no tenían ninguna prueba fiable de que su relación era mentira. Algo que les tranquilizaba. Para acabar con todos esos rumores sus agentes les ofrecían algunas ideas, entre ellas subir fotos a las redes sociales dejando ver que vivían juntos, incluir a sus familias en el trato y habían llegado a insinuar una pedida de mano que nunca tuvieron que hacer. Por suerte para ellos.  
Cuando volvieron a su habitación se sentaron en la cama con sus portátiles para contestar emails y cuando terminaron Louis propuso hacer una llamada por Skype a Zayn y Niall, que estaban en Los Ángeles trabajando.

Niall y Louis eran amigos desde niños, habían volado a Los Ángeles juntos para iniciar sus carreras y eran muy buenos amigos. Habían conocido a Zayn un año después de llegar allí y Niall le había pedido una cita unos días después. Llevaban juntos siete años.

Se los había presentado a Liam una tarde en su casa, al poco de empezar, y les habían contado todo lo que estaba pasando. Louis sabía que podían confiar en ellos. Eran sus mejores amigos y además Niall también estaba metido en el mundo del cine y sabía cómo funcionaban esas cosas. Desde el principio les habían apoyado y se habían mostrado felices de que todo fuera bien. Incluso les prestaban su ayuda siempre que hiciera falta. 

Como en una ocasión en que se habían ido de vacaciones los cuatro juntos, como si fueran dos parejas y habían subido un montón de fotos a Instagram de ellos juntos o la vez que habían acudido a cenar a su casa y les habían dado consejos y les habían escuchado.

La pantalla de Skype se puso negra y al segundo siguiente aparecieron Niall y Zayn muy sonrientes sentados en el sofá, detrás se podían ver las ventanas de la cocina. 

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo va todo por Londres? – preguntó Zayn.

\- Bien, cansados pero muy bien. ¿Y vosotros que tal? 

Zayn y Niall se miraron sonrientes.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Contárnoslo vamos– pidió Liam  
\- Vamos chicos, ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Louis. 

\- Nos casamos el año que viene – contestó Niall.

Louis pegó un grito y Liam se sorprendió.

\- Felicidades, me alegro mucho.

\- Ya era hora – contestó Louis riéndose – pensaba que nunca iba a pasar. Felicidades.

El resto de la conversación fue sobre la boda, que sería en Abril y los dos estaban invitados. Sus amigos se veían muy felices, y los dos se alegraban mucho por ellos. Eran una pareja perfecta, se compenetraban muy bien y siempre estaban felices. Sus trabajos además no les llevaban muy lejos uno del otro.

Niall era productor de cine, había conseguido ese trabajo después pasar un par de años subiendo puestos, no había sido fácil, pero Niall estaba muy contento. Sus películas solían ser independientes por lo que no eran muy comerciales, pero había ganado algunos premios importantes y se había hecho un hueco importante en el mundo del cine.  
Zayn, por su parte, era modelo. Uno de los mejor pagados y más conocidos. Las únicas veces que debía volar fuera era para las pasarelas y a veces Niall le acompañaba. No les gustaba separarse demasiado tiempo, aunque a veces no les quedaba más remedio que hacerlo.

Cuando terminaron de hablar se tumbaron en la cama pensando en todo lo que tenían por delante. Media hora después alguien toco a la puerta, entró y les anunció que tenían que empezar a prepararse para salir a pasear y dejarse ver. Unos minutos después ya estaban listos en la puerta del hotel para irse a dar una vuelta por Londres.  
Se acercaron hasta Hyde Park y pasearon cogidos de la mano, se sentaron en la hierba y aprovecharon para relajarse un rato. La gente les hacía fotos y algunos se les acercaban a pedirles una foto. Pero la mayoría de la gente estaba siendo respetuosa y dejándoles tranquilos.

Se tomaron algo en una pequeña tetería que encontraron y después volvieron al hotel. Esa noche era la presentación oficial de la película de Liam, The Spy Letters. Un drama sobre un espía. 

Por lo que después de cenar algo rápido en la habitación, se prepararon y salieron a la calle. El chofer de Liam les acercó y después del photocall y la rueda de prensa Louis decidió que se volvía al hotel mientras Liam se quedaba a charlar y beber con otros compañeros.

Cuando salió del edificio había varios coches esperando fuera, reconoció el de Harry y se subió a él. Se alegraba de que estuviera fuera, no quería ir en el coche de alguien a quién no conociera.

\- ¿Qué tal ha ido la noche? 

\- Bien, pero tengo sueño. Liam vendrá más tarde.

\- Bueno, enseguida llegamos. 

\- Ahora que recuerdo, ¿Qué te ha parecido la película?

\- Me ha gustado mucho, he ido con mi hermana y a ella también le ha gustado.

\- ¿Cuál es tu parte favorita? 

\- Me encanta la parte en que estáis en la sala y alguien se da cuenta de pronto de quién es el culpable. Esa escena y la del hotel.

\- Esas escenas también me parecen las mejores de todas. Me alegro de que te haya gustado.

\- Me encantan las películas de acción. 

\- A mí también, aunque rodarlas no siempre es sencillo. Pero me gustan. 

\- ¿Alguna otra recomendación? – preguntó Harry.

\- Pues la anterior mía también está muy bien, La batalla de Nerlen. Es sobre mundos paralelos.

\- La he visto, fui el día del estreno. Me gustó mucho también. 

Louis se río y se fijó en el reflejo de los ojos de Harry en el espejo, eran verdes y brillaban mientras se reía.

\- ¿Qué más haces aparte de ser chofer? ¿Estas estudiando?

\- Pues me gustaría ser cantante, aunque no he tenido suerte. Trabajo de lo que me va saliendo. Y hago videos en Youtube.

\- Lo de hacer videos para Youtube siempre me ha parecido muy complicado, y para lo que hace falta mucho tiempo.

\- Lo es, pero me gusta hacerlo. Subo canciones y hago videos sobre cosas que me parecen interesantes. 

\- ¿Cómo se llama tu canal? 

\- HarryStyles, pero no tiene muchos seguidores.

Se fijo en las manos de Harry, que estaban puestas en el volante, eran fuertes y grandes. Después se miró las suyas, eran pequeñas y no muy fuertes. Cuando llegaron al hotel, se quedó un par de segundos en el coche pensando. Le gustaría tomar algo con Harry, aunque sabía que no era una buena idea.  
Le caía bien y era muy guapo, quería tener una cita normal por una vez. Hacía demasiado desde la última y quería hacer algo más que salir por ahí para que todo el mundo les viera. Sabía que no debía esperar mucho para poder hacer lo que quisiera. Según su agente su contrato con Liam acababa la semana que viene, por lo que ellos serían por una vez quienes tenían la opción de seguir adelante o de romper.

Todavía no lo habían hablado mucho, pero quería irse por ahí a tomar algo con Harry y hacerlo el mismo.  
Probablemente su agente le diría que ellos se encargarían de concertar una cita con Harry en algún lugar seguro, pero eso no le gustaba. No era algo espontaneo, y quería que lo fuera. Que Harry le dijera algo en vez de tener que esperar a que su agente le cuente lo que le ha dicho.

\- Harry, ¿Te gustaría tomar algo conmigo algún día?

\- Si, claro. Pero no sé si es buena idea, no podemos socializar con nuestros clientes. 

\- Dentro de dos semanas ya no seré tu cliente. 

\- ¿Y que pasa con Liam?

Louis negó con la cabeza y Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido. 

\- Mi hermana me había dicho que no era cierta, que en Internet hay muchas teorías, pero no le había creído.

Hubo un silencio en el que sus miradas se cruzaron y después sin decir nada más Louis salió del coche y cerró la puerta. Observó a Harry por la ventana y le vio sonreír inocentemente. Sus ojos seguían brillando y mientras el coche se alejaba Louis no podía evitar pensar que había hecho bien en irse antes de la fiesta.

Sabía que había hecho un movimiento arriesgado, contárselo a alguien a quién casi no conocía, pero tenía la impresión de que podía fiarse de él y parecía un chico inocente y muy divertido.

Al día siguiente cuando despertó Liam todavía seguía dormido a su lado. Tenía ganas de que llegara la semana siguiente, el tema de la ruptura iba a estar en todas partes. Lo habían hablado hacia un mes, antes de irse de viaje cada uno por su cuenta. Los dos sabían que llegaría el momento de romper, de separarse y era un buen momento. Sus carreras estaban en un punto alto, la de Liam había despegado y estaba en la cumbre. No había mejor momento. Y Louis además llevaba tiempo pensando en romper, en que esa era la mejor forma de romper. 

Habían sido mejores amigos casi desde el principio, por lo que no temía perderle como amigo. Y hacía mucho de la última vez que habían traspasado la línea entre la amistad y la amistad con derecho a roce, había sido hacia un año en Los Ángeles. En casa de Louis.

Habían quedado para ponerse al día de los próximos eventos, después de que Liam estuviera rodando fuera el último mes. Habían pedido comida china y después de terminarla se habían sentado en el sofá para apuntar algunas cosas. Se habían sacado una foto desde arriba, en la que aparecían mirando a la cámara encima de sus cabezas sentados uno al lado del otro y Liam tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Louis mientras este apoyaba la suya en el sofá y sonreía, y la habían subido a Instagram.

Liam había empezado a dejarle algunas marcas en el cuello, lo hacían de vez en cuando para levantar más rumores, dándole besos y algún mordisco y Louis se había movido y habían comenzado a besarse. Cuando se habían despertado a la mañana siguiente, desnudos en la cama de Louis estaban sonrientes. Pero unos días después Liam se había ido fuera de nuevo a seguir rodando la película y durante las siguientes semanas no se vieron y hablaron únicamente un par de veces a la semana. Liam se había encaprichado con un compañero de reparto con el que al final no había pasado nada y no habían vuelto a acostarse.

Se daban besos y se comportaban igual, pero ninguno volvió a intentarlo. El encaprichamiento de Liam por aquel chico solo duro unas semanas, pero eso había cambiado las cosas. Se escucharon voces por el pasillo del hotel y Liam se movió en la cama.

Louis se apartó un poco y espero hasta que estuvo despierto del todo. Mientras esperaba recordó la conversación que habían tenido en su casa sobre la ruptura una noche que Liam se había quedado a dormir después de verse el maratón de películas de Capitán América el sábado por la noche. Después de ducharse y preparar el desayuno se sentaron en el sofá y Louis sacó el tema.

\- He estado pensando en el contrato. En el momento perfecto para romper.

\- ¿y que has pensado?

\- Creo que lo mejor es anunciar la ruptura cuando estemos en el festival de Londres el mes que viene, así podremos tomar caminos por separado y además coincide con el estreno de las dos películas creo que está bien. ¿Qué opinas?

\- Como quieras. Me parece buena idea – contestó Liam sin mirarle.

\- ¿Qué pasa? 

\- Nada, yo también creo que es lo mejor – contestó mirándole – pero una parte de mí tiene miedo de que me pase lo mismo después de eso.

\- Eso no va a pasar, ¿Cuántas cosas tienes programadas para este año y el siguiente?

\- Unas cuantas.

\- Pues ahí tienes la respuesta, no va a pasar. De verdad. Confía en mí.

Liam le miró y sonrió, esperaba que tuviera razón. Sabía que las cosas pintaban bien pero no que pasaría. Louis le abrazo y le dio un beso.

\- Todo va a ir bien.

Sus agentes les habían dicho que aceptaban la idea y habían acordado que pronto empezarían los rumores. Liam todavía estaba un poco asustado por lo que pasaría después, pero lo había aceptado todo y no estaba por la labor de aferrarse a la relación tanto como para no dejarla pasar.  
Liam abrió los ojos y miró a Louis que salió de sus pensamientos. 

\- Buenos días – 

\- Buenos días, ¿En que piensas?

\- Estaba pensando en la ruptura. Es oficial la semana que viene.

\- Si, ¿Te están entrando dudas?

\- No, no es eso. Es que he conocido a alguien. Quiero invitarle a tomar algo y charlar, pero no sé cómo hacerlo, no quiero que nadie más lo haga. No quiero que nos preparen una cita.

\- ¿Quién es? ¿Algún otro actor? ¿Se lo has dicho?

\- No es actor, es mi chofer. Se llama Harry.

\- ¿Tu chofer? ¿En serio? 

\- Si, es muy mono. Tiene el pelo rizado y los ojos verdes. Ayer vinimos hablando y es muy simpático – contestó Louis sonriente.

\- Así que te gusta Harry. Pues pídele salir, si os ven juntos no importa mucho. Los rumores ayudaran, pensaran que hemos roto. Lo que es cierto.

\- Le he preguntado si saldría a tomar algo conmigo y ha dicho que si, pero no le he preguntado nada más. Y puede que no quiera salir en serio conmigo. Vivimos en lugares muy alejados.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a verle otra vez?ç

\- Pues hoy tenemos el día libre y mañana no se si le veré. Bueno pues el próximo día que le vea le diré algo más.

\- Me parece estupendo.

\- Ah, por cierto, me ha dicho que tiene un canal de Youtube. 

\- ¿En serio? Busquémosle...

Liam puso su portátil abierto delante de ellos y buscaron el canal de Harry. Cuando entraron se empezó a reproducir un video de presentación, en él se veía a Harry cantando y luego presentando el canal. 

Miraron los videos y entraron en uno que decía Poison (cover) aparecía al principio una sala con las paredes blancas y después Harry frente a un micro cantando. Louis y Liam se quedaron sorprendidos por la voz. Buscaron más videos en los que salía cantando, en todos lo hacía muy bien no desafinaba y su voz llegaba muy alto. 

Después miraron otros videos, en uno de ellos salía con una chica que anunciaba como hermana y probaban comida de Asia. En otro contestaba preguntas de algunos seguidores, como su color favorito, el azul o su película favorita, Love Actually.

\- Tenéis los mismos gustos – comentó Liam.

Louis se sonrojo y se tapó los ojos. Cuando cerraron el portátil sus móviles comenzaron a sonar con mensajes de sus agentes, obligándoles a salir de la habitación y dejarse ver. Habían comenzado a salir rumores de que ya no se llevaban bien, de que habían conocido a otros y tenían que causar dudas a la gente. Cuantás más dudas y rumores generaran, más publicidad.

Se vistieron con unos vaqueros, unas zapatillas y una camiseta y salieron a pasear. Comieron en un restaurante que encontraron sus agentes y volvieron al hotel justo a tiempo para vestirse y asistir a una cena de última hora en el hotel con una productora invitada al festival.  
En la cena se encontraron con directivos, productores y algunos actores que habían sido invitados. Uno de los productores se les acercó para proponerles hacer una película independiente que empezarían a rodar en unos meses y en la que les querían a los dos. Liam preguntó por sus personajes y el argumento, y les pareció muy interesante por lo que si podían cuadrar sus agendas lo harían sin dudar.

Sus agentes se pondrían en contacto con ellos y les contestarían en la siguiente semana. Cuando volvieron a su habitación se prepararon para irse a dormir y se metieron en la cama. Pero estaban muy emocionados como para dormirse, por lo que se pusieron a hablar.

\- Pienso quedar con Harry, sin dudarlo. Seguro que dice que si. 

\- Seguro que si. Siempre puedes venirte a vivir a Londres otra vez, tu carrera no va a notarlo.

\- Eso estaría bien, aunque me gusta vivir en Los Ángeles. Y vosotros estáis allí, sois como mi familia. Os echaría de menos y a la ciudad. Ya me he hecho a estar allí, me gusta.

\- Bueno, ya pensaras en eso y lo hablaras con Harry. Yo estaba pensando en la película.

\- Va a ser la primera vez que trabajemos juntos en una, será interesante. A la gente le va a gustar.

\- Y encima después de romper, va a ser toda una noticia. La gente irá solo por vernos.

\- Si, es genial – contestó Louis – Y además por lo que nos han contado nuestros personajes tienen un pasado lleno de tensión y cosas oscuras. 

\- Que ganas de saber más cosas. ¿Oye dónde vas a llevar a Harry?

\- Pues no lo había pensado, pero podríamos quedar en el mismo bar del hotel o así. De todas formas, dice que su empresa no le permite socializar con los clientes así que nos va a tocar esperar a que pase el festival. 

\- Siempre podéis quedar sin que sus jefes se enteren. 

\- No quiero meterle en problemas. No quiero que tenga problemas si al final no sale bien, prefiero esperar y hacerlo bien. Si el quiere.  
Liam bostezó y empezó a cerrar los ojos.

\- Me estoy empezando a quedar dormido – anunció.

\- Creo que es mejor que nos durmamos, mañana si no va a ser un día muy largo.

Los tres días siguientes los pasaron acudiendo a varias ruedas de prensa y entrevistas, dejándose ver por la ciudad. Sembrando dudas mientras se les veía solos por los alrededores del hotel o acudiendo solo Liam a una de las cenas con photocall que tenían. Esa noche cuando Liam volvió al hotel se encontró a Louis despierto viendo una película, miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que no era demasiado tarde. Solo era la una. Se cambio de ropa y se metió en la cama a su lado, se acurrucaron uno junto al otro y con el ruido de la película de fondo se fueron quedando dormidos. 

Al día siguiente después de desayunar se vistieron y se prepararon para la rueda de prensa y una de las charlas sobre la película de Liam. Mientras Liam terminaba de prepararse Louis se sentó en la cama y miró el calendario. Comprobó que solo quedaban cuatro días de festival y eso quería decir que en cuatro días su contrato se acabaría.  
Sus agentes se habían encargado de soltar rumores y de mandar fotos a cuentas de las redes sociales para que comenzaran los rumores sobre que no estaban bien. Que pronto iban a romper o que se querían más que nunca. En las redes sociales había gente que defendía que seguían queriéndose como antes y otros que decían que su mentira se iba a terminar. Pero ellos sabían que no quedaba nada, que en pocos días todo el mundo sabría que realmente habían terminado. Y la mentira se terminaría.

\- En cuatro días se acaba el contrato – anunció Louis.

\- Lo sé, yo también he comprobado el calendario hace un rato. 

\- Deberíamos hacer algo para disparar los rumores, algo que haga a la gente hablar. Que las redes sociales se disparen.

\- ¿Se te ocurre algo rápido?

\- Así ahora no. ¿A ti?

Liam pensó un par de segundos y luego habló en bajo.

\- Se me ocurre algo, pero es una tontería.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Que subas una foto a Instagram de ti solo y que de fondo se vea la cama como si solo hubiera dormido una persona. Y pañuelos de papel arrugados en un lado.

\- Eso requiere mucho trabajo y tiempo. Tenemos que estar en veinte minutos en recepción.

\- Entre los dos podemos hacerlo. Venga…

\- De estas cosas deberían ocuparse siempre nuestros agentes.

\- Lo harían, si no fuera porque pusiste una clausula en nuestro contrato que decía que debían dejarnos tiempo de privacidad en momentos como estos. Y que no podían seguirnos a todas partes cuando fingiéramos para que no se viera a nadie en las fotos. 

\- Lo hice porque pensé que era algo bueno. Nunca me imaginé haciendo estas cosas.

Louis sugirió llamar a alguien del hotel, pero Liam le explico que era mejor no meter a nadie ajeno en estas cosas. En cinco minutos habían hecho la cama y habían quitado todas las arrugas posibles, habían puesto cojines en un lado, deshecho el lado derecho y arrugado las sábanas. Habían puesto pañuelos arrugados, como si estuvieran usados en un lado y Louis se había sacado una foto frente a la puerta de la habitación con todo eso de fondo en la que se le veía entre triste y sonriente, avisando a la gente de que no se perdieran su película y daba los buenos días.

Subió la foto y poco después comenzaron a llegar comentarios preocupados a ella, y las redes sociales se encendieron. 

\- Esta será una de las últimas apariciones públicas que haremos juntos como pareja.

\- Si, lo sé. Se me va a hacer raro después hacerlas solo – comentó Liam.

\- Démosles un gran espectáculo entonces, será divertido – pidió Louis.

\- Hecho.

Se dieron un beso, salieron de la habitación y mientras bajaban por las escaleras se encontraron con gente que subía, nadie les molestó y cuando llegaron a la puerta de salida escucharon los gritos de la gente que estaba fuera, esperando que salieran. Había una alfombra roja que guiaba la entrada del hotel con la entrada del teatro donde iba a ser la rueda de prensa. Cuando llegaron sus compañeros de reparto, el otro actor y el director de la cinta, también aparecieron con sus parejas, ninguno de ellos era famoso por lo que irían detrás de ellos tranquilamente. La mujer del director incluso había sacado el móvil para hacer fotos. 

Un botones abrió la puerta y salieron todos fuera. Louis y Liam se dieron la mano y bajaron por las escaleras del hotel. A medida que bajaban por ellas se escuchaban los gritos de la gente, Liam disfrutaba con esos momentos. Cuando todos estaban mirándoles y deseando un autógrafo, una foto o saber algo más de ellos. Tenerles cerca.  
Liam, su compañero de la película y el director se adelantaron un poco y Liam se acercó a saludar a los fans. Mientras tanto Louis se hizo algunas fotos y después se encamino hacia el teatro con el resto de acompañantes. De pronto notó que el móvil le vibraba en el bolsillo, cuando lo sacó vio que era un mensaje de su agente, que estaba siguiéndolo todo desde la entrada del teatro, le pedía que se acercara a Liam y caminara a su lado sin atender a los fans. 

Louis camino un poco más rápido y cuando estuvo al lado de Liam le paso la mano por el brazo para avisarle de que estaba a su lado. Liam le miró sonriente y se acercó a unos fans. Cuando por fin estaban dentro, se acomodaron en sus asientos y mientras les presentaban y la luz iluminaba sus asientos Louis se escabullo con cara seria de su asiento, dejando ver que se iba. 

Se acercó a una pequeña sala en la que le esperaban tanto su agente como el de Liam, le contaron la idea que habían tenido para desatar más rumores sobre que no estaban bien. Cuando la película terminara ambos saldrían por la puerta de atrás con cara de pocos amigos, muy serios y tomarían caminos diferentes hacia el hotel. Habían llamado a unos fotógrafos y le pedían que pusiera a Liam al día de la situación.

Cuando regreso a su asiento, acarició la mano de Liam para llamar su atención y cuando le miró le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y le contó lo que le habían dicho. Después de llegar al hotel por caminos separados y de que las fotos de ellos revolucionaran las redes sociales, decidieron aprovechar la noche libre. Louis había decidido que saldría a dar una vuelta por las calles de Londres y a tomar algo con conocidos que habían acudido al festival. Liam había decidido quedarse en el hotel a descansar y ver alguna serie.  
Esa noche Louis subió una foto a Instagram de él tomando algo en un bar con sus conocidos de fondo y Liam había contado en twitter que tenía noche de maratón de series en el hotel. Los comentarios no tardaron en aparecer, la gente les decía que estaban preocupados, que si estaban bien, que les contaran algo.  
Liam sabía que no podía contar nada, que debía mantenerse callado así que dejo el móvil por ahí tirado y se centro en lo que estaba viendo. Unas cuantas horas después Liam se fijo que era muy tarde, estaba quedándose dormido por lo que apago la televisión y se tumbo en la cama.  
Louis estaba de camino al hotel cuando se dio cuenta de que había varios coches oficiales del festival aparcados delante del hotel, en uno de ellos reconoció a Harry que estaba con el móvil. Se acercó unos pasos, miró a ambos lados y cuando vio que no había nadie se acercó corriendo los pasos que le quedaban, abrió la puerta y se sentó dentro.

\- Hola – saludó.

Harry le miró sorprendido.

\- Hola, ¿te encuentras bien?

\- Si, no quería asustarte. Perdona. Es que quería hablar contigo, la última vez quedó un poco raro todo.

\- No pasa nada, no diré nada a nadie.

\- Lo sé, sigo queriendo quedar contigo. ¿Cuándo acabas de trabajar?

\- En veinte minutos. Pero es muy tarde.

\- No importa te esperare, podemos tomar algo en el bar del hotel. Creo que hay uno privado especialmente para los que hemos venido. Te espero en recepción. 

\- Si mi jefe me pilla…

\- No hace falta que vengas si no quieres. Pero si te dicen algo, diré que te obligue y que no tuviste más remedio. Que yo había bebido mucho. O algo de eso. Te lo prometo.

\- Me apetece mucho. De verdad. 

\- Por cierto, he visto tu canal y me encanta. Tienes una gran voz. 

\- Gracias, es un honor que te guste. Esta semana subiré un video nuevo.

\- Estoy deseando verlo, ¿tomamos algo entonces? 

Harry pareció pensárselo un segundo antes de contestar.

\- Vale. En veinte minutos entro, espera… si alguien se mete en mi coche tendré que llevarle donde me indique. A estas horas estamos para todos los que habéis venido al festival. Te doy mi móvil por si acaso y te aviso.

\- Vale.

Intercambiaron los móviles y Louis salió del coche. Subió a su habitación para ir al baño y se encontró a Liam profundamente dormido. Salió de nuevo sin hacer ruido y bajo a recepción. Pasados veinte minutos Louis empezó a ponerse nervioso. Cinco minutos después no paraba de mirar el móvil y cuando Harry apareció por la puerta del hotel le miró y se relajó de inmediato.

Se había cambiado la parte de arriba y ahora llevaba puesta una camiseta gris y el pelo recogido en un pequeño moño. Entraron en el bar privado del hotel y se sentaron en la barra, pidieron un par de cervezas y se pusieron a hablar. Louis descubrió que Harry había visto todas sus películas y que nunca había viajado fuera de Inglaterra. Cuando se despidieron quedaron en volver a verse cuando acabara el festival. Antes de despedirse se dieron un abrazo y Harry se alejó sonriente.  
Al día siguiente cuando Louis se despertó vio que Liam estaba sentado en una de las butacas desayunando mientras veía la televisión y se levantó despacio, sin ganas de moverse de la cama. 

\- ¿Qué tal anoche?

\- Muy bien, al final vi a Harry y quedamos un rato en el bar privado del hotel. Ha estado muy bien.

Liam le miró sonriente, se alegraba mucho por él. De pronto su móvil empezó a sonar y cuando descolgó su agente le dijo que en unos minutos tanto el como el agente de Louis estarían en su habitación para hablar con ellos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién era? – preguntó Louis saliendo del baño.

\- Nuestros agentes vienen en unos minutos, tienen que contarnos algo o eso me ha dicho.

Louis se extraño pero no dijo nada, se sentó en otra butaca al lado de Liam y se puso a desayunar. Cuando termino alguien toco a la puerta y cuando abrió sus agentes entraron tan rápido que casi no le dio tiempo a abrir la puerta del todo para dejarles pasar.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? 

\- En tres días se acaba todo, ¿Estáis listos?

\- ¿Tres? Pensábamos que eran cuatro.

\- Solo quedan tres. ¿Estáis listos?

\- Si – contestó Liam - ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- Solo queríamos asegurarnos de que lo tenéis claro. Todo está yendo a la perfección, hay muchos rumores. Lo de los últimos días ha dado un giro a todo y ahora más gente se cree que habéis roto. En tres días saldrá la noticia, ya no hace falta que os dejéis ver juntos tanto. Ni que finjáis más. Se termino todo.

\- Se me va a hacer raro – comentó Liam.

\- Es normal. Pero todo va a ir bien. Una cosa, hemos reservado otra habitación en el hotel a tu nombre Liam. Para hacer ver que realmente la cosa ha terminado, pero no hace falta que vayas a dormir allí si no quieres, nosotros nos encargamos de que se vea que has estado allí. No pasa nada. 

\- Vale, de momento creo que me quedaré aquí a no ser que veáis necesario que vaya a la otra. De todas formas, solo quedan tres días. 

\- Y una última cosa antes de marcharnos, Louis esta tarde has quedado.

\- ¿Con quién? 

\- Hemos contratado a un actor de estos poco conocidos que ha venido al festival, has quedado con el en una hora para ir a tomar algo. Os harán fotos y después puedes marcharte. 

\- Vale – contestó Louis con pocas ganas – Parece interesado.

Cuando sus agentes se marcharon volvieron a sentarse donde estaban.

\- ¿Te importa que me quede contigo aquí?

\- No digas tonterías Li. Como va a molestarme venga ya. 

\- Sabes una cosa… 

Louis le miró.

\- Durante algunos meses al principio… estaba un poco colado por ti. Creo que todo empezó después de la conversación que tuvimos cuando ese idiota me dejo porque no quería estar a mi sombra.

\- Ya lo sabía. 

Liam abrió los ojos sorprendido. Louis sonrió.

\- ¿Qué? No es posible, no te lo dije ni a nadie.

\- Porque se te notaba, pero no pasa nada. Yo también pase por eso un tiempo – contestó y miro hacia otro lado.

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- Pues empezó un poco antes de que llegáramos a Berlín, la primera vez que…

\- Me acuerdo. ¿Me dijiste que no la primera vez que estuvimos apunto porque sabías que estaba colado por ti?

\- Si, en parte por eso y porque no quería que las cosas fueran extrañas. Aunque luego todo dio la vuelta.

\- Era difícil controlarse, a veces.

\- Lo sé. – Louis se quedó pensativo un momento - ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en que presentaste la película aquella de zombies cuando llegamos a Paris? Llevabas un traje azul precioso y una camiseta debajo. Llevábamos un mes sin vernos en persona.

\- Me acuerdo, la película triunfo un montón. 

\- Pues durante la presentación me pase todo el tiempo tratando de pensar en otra cosa, estabas muy guapo y – Louis apartó la mirada un momento – y cada vez que te miraba me entraban ganas de lanzarme sobre ti. Fue un momento muy duro.

\- ¿Por eso cuando volvimos esa noche a la habitación te pasaste más de media hora en la ducha? 

Louis se rió.

\- Si, intentaba tranquilizarme. 

\- ¿Por qué? 

\- Fue durante la época que estaba colado por ti, si no recuerdo mal fue el segundo viaje que hicimos después de lo de Berlín. Y habíamos estado un mes separados no sabía que te parecía que siguiéramos haciéndolo. Así que no quería fastidiarlo.

\- Pues no te sirvió de nada, porque si no recuerdo mal cuando saliste del baño viniste directo hacia mi y pasamos una de las mejores noches que recuerdo.

Ambos recordaban esa noche como si hubiera pasado ayer, habían pasado toda la noche sin dormir. Disfrutando el uno del otro y dejándose llevar sin preocuparse del mañana ni de dormir. Era uno de los recuerdos que más les gustaba de todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos y en más de una ocasión se habían consolado solos pensando en esa noche.

\- Estuvo muy bien. Se me va a hacer raro, no verte tanto. No estar contigo tanto.

\- A mi también. Por cierto, he decidido que voy a quedarme unos días en Londres, antes de volver a casa. Para estar con Harry.

\- ¿Y donde vas a quedarte? 

\- En casa de mi hermana, vive en el centro y de paso le veo que hace tiempo que no hablamos. Ya tengo ganas de estar con Harry. Después ya veremos que pasa. 

Al día siguiente se levantaron tarde, llamaron al servicio de habitaciones para pedir el desayuno y después de ducharse y desayunar dejaron que las estilistas les prepararan, tenían varias entrevistas esa mañana y un par de coloquios con otros actores, directores y espectadores estudiantes de cine. Cuando llegaron a la primera entrevista Liam se sentó junto a otra actriz y el director de su película para hablar con una radio, mientras tanto Louis esperó a que empezara la suya. 

Mientras le escuchaba hablar de lejos, pensó en como iba a cambiar su vida. Ya no tendría que ir con el a ningún sitio más por trabajo, si lo hacía sería por que quería y no por obligación. Se alegraba de ello, aunque le daba un poco de pena no ver tanto a Liam. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, incluso en casa de uno o de otro cuando no tenían trabajo y le resultaba agradable estar con él. Pero todo eso estaba apunto de terminar y tenía que centrarse en Harry, estaba deseando conocerle mejor y presentárselo a Liam, Niall y Zayn. Seguro que todos se acabarían llevando muy bien.

Los dos días siguientes se le pasaron demasiado rápido, aunque una parte de él estaba deseando que acabara el festival para dejar de tener tantas obligaciones y estar con Harry.

El último día cuando se levantaron en sus móviles tenían varios mensajes y avisos de las redes sociales. La noticia de su ruptura oficial había llegado a todos los rincones y en las redes la gente estaba volviéndose loca. La razón oficial era que ya no se querían, que sus trabajos no les dejaban estar con el otro el tiempo suficiente y eso les quemaba. Tenían mensajes en sus cuentas de las redes sociales de fans, pidiéndoles que dijeran que todo era mentira, que era una broma. Pero decidieron dejarlos a un lado. Entre todos los mensajes Louis encontró uno de Niall, preguntándole si estaba bien y que le llamara para lo que necesitara.  
7  
Lo primero que hizo nada más verlo fue llamarle mientras Liam se daba una ducha rápida.

\- Louis! ¿Que tal estas? La noticia ha saltado por todas partes. La gente está revolucionada.

\- Lo sé, pero bueno era lo que habíamos planeado. Y todo va según lo previsto. Además, he conocido a alguien. Se llama Harry y voy a quedarme unos días más para conocernos mejor.

\- No me habías dicho nada.

\- Es que ha sido todo muy rápido, pero es muy simpático y guapo. Hemos quedado para cuando todo esto termine.

\- Cuéntame más, vamos. 

Louis le contó a que se dedicaba, que hacía videos en youtube, le hablo de como era, de su cita en el bar del hotel y hasta de su familia y de donde era. Estaba ilusionado y tenía muchas ganas de volver a verle.

Esa mañana Liam comenzó a preparar su maleta y Louis hizo lo mismo con la suya pero echándolo todo dentro sin mirar cómo estaba ni donde lo ponía. Estaba emocionado por volver a ver a Harry y estar con su hermana y no podía pensar en nada más. Ni tranquilizarse. 

Cuando terminaron sus maletas las dejaron en un lado y un rato después el agente de Liam vino a buscarle para que saliera a dar una vuelta y demostrara que estaba triste. Liam salió a pasear por Londres y se acercó al Tamesis, paseo alrededor y en realidad no tuvo que fingir estar triste. Todo eso le daba pena, Louis había hecho algo que nadie más había hecho por el antes. Y no sabía como darle las gracias, era lo mejor que le había pasado. Su carrera había despegado otra vez y todo gracias a él.  
Camino un rato y después se sentó en una cafetería pequeña a tomar algo, la mayoría de la gente le dejo tranquilo, algunos le miraban, una fan se acercó a pedirle una foto, pero al final estuvo tranquilo. Cuando regresó al hotel un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y se las limpio como pudo antes de entrar en la habitación.  
Dentro vio a Louis sentado en la cama con su portátil, Liam giro la cara, pero nada más entrar Louis le vio y se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. 

\- ¿Estas bien? 

\- Si, no pasa nada. – se tumbo a su lado en la cama - ¿Qué haces?

Louis le miró y cerró el portátil.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Li? Te conozco muy bien y se que te pasa algo. ¿Ha pasado algo fuera?

\- No, no es eso – Louis se tumbó a su lado.

\- Es que, nunca podré darte las gracias por todo esto. 

\- No tienes que darme las gracias por nada. 

\- Sabes que si, por aceptar. Cuando estaba esperando tu respuesta pensaba en la opción de que me dijeras que no, me entró el pánico. Esto es lo que quiero hacer. Y no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti. Literalmente.

Louis le miró, no consideraba que tuviera que darle las gracias por nada. Liam era uno de sus mejores amigos, y se alegraba de haber dicho que si en su momento. Ahora tenía un amigo nuevo y alguien a quién quería mucho. 

\- No tienes que dame las gracias Li. De verdad. Suena raro. Eres uno de mis mejores amigos. Eso no va a cambiar. 

\- Te debo una, por mi parte tampoco va a cambiar nunca. Te quiero mucho.

\- Yo también, y no te agobies que todo va a ir bien en el futuro. Ya lo verás.

Se fundieron en un abrazo, recordando todas las cosas por las que habían pasado esos últimos años. Recordaron la primera vez que Liam había recibido una llamada para una serie y para una película y como todo después le había ido a mejor, subiendo como la espuma.

Cuando se separaron se miraron y comenzaron a reírse, después se sentaron en la cama y suspiraron. Cerraron los ojos un momento, relajándose y pensando en las ganas que tenían de llegar a casa. 

Unas horas después mientras caminaban por el pasillo del hotel rumbo a los coches que les llevarían a sus respectivos destinos. Louis no podía evitar pensar en las ganas que tenía de ver a Harry, Liam bajo primero a recepción y cuando Louis llegó este ya se iba. Escuchó los gritos de los fans llamando a Liam y sonrió, se alegraba de que todo le fuera bien. 

Louis salió por la otra puerta y el coche le estaba esperando. Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta y vio a Harry en el asiento del conductor, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su cara y se sentó dejando la mochila a un lado.

\- ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Qué tal has dormido? 

\- Todo bien, ya tenía ganas de verte. Me tienes que llevar a casa de mi hermana en Regent Street. No voy a volver de momento a casa.

\- Eso quiere decir … ¿Qué vamos a vernos de nuevo?

\- Claro, me quedo por ti. Tengo ganas de saber más cosas de ti. 

\- Todo lo que quieres saber puedes preguntármelo – Harry paró el coche en un semáforo y miro hacia atrás para ver cómo estaba Louis e intercambiaron una sonrisa.

\- Vale. Lo mismo digo. 

\- Empiezo yo entonces – anunció Harry sonriente - ¿Película favorita? 

\- La misma que la tuya, lo vi en tu canal en uno de tus videos. Love Actually.

\- Omg! Te gusta Love Actually, adoro esa película tenemos que verla.

\- Me gusta ese plan. Ahora me toca a mí, ¿Dónde vives? 

\- Vivo en Hammersmith comparto una casa con dos amigos más. Antes vivía en el centro, pero era muy caro. ¿Si no fueras actor que serías?

\- Pues, cuando era pequeño quería ser astronauta. Aunque lo veo complicado. Supongo que sería no se… otra cosa más aburrida – contestó riéndose. 

\- Vaya, bueno. Ya hemos llegado – anunció Harry y paró el coche frente a un edificio de color azul oscuro. 

\- El festival termina hoy, ¿Cuándo acabas de trabajar? 

\- Mañana por la tarde – Harry se giró para mirarle y Louis se dio cuenta de que los ojos le brillaban de felicidad – podemos ir a un par de sitios que conozco. 

 

\- Estoy deseando que llegue. Nos vemos mañana. Hablamos.

\- Vale.

Antes de salir del coche Louis miro como Harry salía y caminaba hasta su puerta para abrírsela y al bajar del coche le miró disimuladamente a los ojos mientras se acercaba a por su maleta al maletero ante de dejar que Harry la bajara. Se despidieron con la mano como si fueran dos simples conocidos y Louis entró en el portal de su hermana, la puerta estaba abierta pero el portero le esperaba a unos pocos pasos después, antes de acceder al ascensor.

Vio como Harry se alejaba y después se giro hacia el portero, no le había dicho nada a su hermana porque quería darle una sorpresa y esperaba que estuviera en casa. El portero le conocía y le dejó pasar después de preguntarle que tal estaba y de decirle que sentía mucho que hubiera roto con su novio. Louis le miró serio y le dio las gracias. 

Cuando llegó al piso de su hermana escuchó música y toco al timbre un par de veces esperando que le abrieran. Cuando la puerta se abrió apareció su hermana, sonrió y le dio un abrazo mientras le preguntaba que hacía allí y le decía lo feliz que le hacía verle, hacía más de tres meses que no se veían. Se pasaron las siguientes dos horas charlando, contandose que tal les iban las cosas, Louis se alegraba de estar con ella pero no le dejo escapar hasta que le conto con pelos y señales todo lo que pasaba en su vida. Cuando por fin se quedó solo en su habitación sacó el móvil y le mando un mensaje a Liam “¿Estas en el avión? ¿Cómo estás?”

A los pocos segundos recibió contestación.

“Estoy entrando, asustado, pero bien. Intentare tomarme una infusión relajante y dormir un poco. Te aviso cuando llegue.”

Louis sonrió.

“Más te vale. Todo va ir bien. Besos”

Como contestación recibió un emoticono de una cara mandándole un corazón y un corazón morado. Louis le mando otro y dejo el móvil en la mesilla. Después abrió la maleta y se dio cuenta del estropicio que había hecho con la ropa. Lo había guardado de prisa con tantas ansias por salir de allí que no se había dado cuenta de que todo estaba arrugado, al menos todo lo que podía ver sin quitar la ropa de encima.

Sacó las cosas y las coloco en el armario esperando que se les fueran las arrugas un poco, después se tumbo en la cama pensando en Harry. Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, su hermana le secuestro toda la mañana para enseñarle sus nuevos trabajos de diseño gráfico, después le presentó a su nuevo novio y les arrastro a los dos a comer por ahí. Su hermana era una gran persona y se alegraba de que la vida le fuera tan bien.

Después de comer recibió un mensaje de Harry para concretar la hora y el lugar de esa noche. Louis le había dicho que la pusiera él y le contestó diciéndole que quedaban a las diez y media en Oxford Street, el primer bar de su lista estaba cerca de allí. 

Louis sonrió como un niño y se paso toda la tarde con su hermana en casa decidiendo que se pondría esa noche. Después de probarse varias cosas optó por un vaquero, unas deportivas negras y azules, una camiseta blanca con un dibujo raro y una cazadora negra. 

Cuando salió del portal estaba de los nervios, nada más llegar a la calle en la que habían quedado le vio a lo lejos y corrió a su lado. Esos preciosos ojos brillantes le saludaron y se fundieron en un abrazo. 

Caminaron unos pocos pasos hasta un bar cercano y nada más entrar Harry saludó a uno de los camareros. Se acercaron a la barra y el mismo camarero al que había saludado se acercó a ellos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo va la noche?

\- preguntó Harry.

\- Bien, hoy vienes bien acompañado.

\- Este es Louis, él es Sam uno de mis compañeros de piso. 

\- Encantado. 

\- Lo mismo digo ¿Qué os pongo? 

Cuando Sam se acercó con las bebidas Louis se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo estaba a lo suyo y de que nadie le miraba, le gustaba pasar desapercibido. Solo quería estar con Harry y ser un ciudadano más, sin importar a que se dedicara o como se llamara.  
Se acercaron a la pista de baile con los vasos en la mano, bailaron y se rieron y Louis se sintió relajado, como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo. Harry se pego a él y no le soltó en un buen rato, mientras hablaban en susurros y bailaban intentando no llamar la atención de nadie. Estaban en una parte oscura de la pista y eso les ayudaba.  
Al cabo de un par de horas se sentaron en unos de los sofás y descansaron un rato. Harry dio un sorbo a su segunda bebida y después se acercó a Louis, que volvía a su lado después de pedir algo más de beber. Se miraron a los ojos y se dieron un beso, con ansia y nerviosismo. Se golpearon los dientes mientras se besaban y ambos se separaron un poco y comenzaron a reírse.  
Se quedaron mirándose mientras sus narices se tocaban, podían notar la respiración del otro y se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Después volvieron a besarse, esta vez más tranquilos, y despacio.

\- ¿Tienes prisa? – preguntó Harry.

\- Ninguna, ¿Y tú?

\- No. Pero si vamos a mi casa no podemos hacer ruido. 

Louis le miró sin entenderle del todo.

\- Sam esta trabajando, pero mi otro compañero trabaja en una oficina de día, estará durmiendo. Tenemos que ser silenciosos.

\- No se si puedo prometerlo, pero lo intentare – explico Louis sonriente.

Se separaron y después de despedirse de Sam salieron del bar, caminaron hasta una parada de taxis cercana por insistencia de Louis, se pasaron todo el trayecto sin tocarse solo hablando y distrayéndose, Louis no quería arriesgarse a que el conductor contara algo y todo se fastidiara ahora que iba tan bien. El anonimato era algo muy preciado para él, especialmente cuando se trataba de relaciones.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Harry, Louis pagó al taxista y le dijo que se quedara el cambio. Cuando cerraron la puerta de casa comenzaron a comerse a besos. Subieron las escaleras con serio riesgo de caerse pero no les importó, cuando llegaron a la habitación de Harry Louis se fijo en que la cama estaba hecha y todo estaba hiper recogido. En un lado había una bandera arco iris colgada de la pared y varios posters y fotos colgados por las paredes. Mientras se besaban y se desvestían con toda la rapidez que podían se fijo en que en un lado tenía un equipo de grabación con un kit de fotografía y varias cámaras de video. Vio una pantalla blanca recogida en un lado mientras se tumbaban en la cama y cuando vio el cuerpo desnudo de Harry frente a él se olvidó del resto del mundo.  
Se besaron durante un largo rato, rozando sus cuerpos desnudos sin parar hasta que Louis deslizó una mano entre sus cuerpos y agarro sus dos erecciones a la vez, masajeándolas juntas. Harry apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Louis y comenzó a soltar gemidos sin parar.

\- Si sigues así voy a acabar pronto – anunció Harry.

Louis le miró y paró, no quería que la fiesta acabar tan pronto. Se movió un poco y se sentó en la cama, Harry puso las piernas a los lados de Louis y se sentó encima suyo, rozando su erección con el culo de Louis sin evitarlo.

Se miraron y se dieron un beso. 

\- Lo siento, es que hace varias semanas de la última vez y llevó soñando con esto desde que te vi el primer día. 

\- Yo tampoco creo que dure mundo, pero siempre podemos repetir. 

\- Eso me gusta -respondió Harry riendo.

Después de unos minutos se movieron un poco y Louis acabo de nuevo tumbado en la cama con Harry sentado encima suyo. Antes de que Louis pudiera decir nada, Harry sacó un bote de lubricante de la mesilla de noche y un condón.

Se embadurno los dedos y los puso a su espalda para bajarlos hasta la erección de Louis y embadurnarla despacio, después le puso el condón y se paso los dedos todavía llenos de lubricante por su entrada. 

Louis le miró mientras se colocaba en posición, su pelo rizado le llegaba hasta los hombros y se los acariciaba, algunos rizos le caían por las mejillas, cuando hecho la cabeza hacia atrás el pelo le cayó como una cascada castaña. Sus tatuajes resplandecían en su piel bajo la luz de la luna que les iluminaba por la ventana que había a un lado.  
Louis paso la mano por su cuerpo, acariciando la mariposa y después por sus brazos acariciando el resto de sus tatuajes. Todos le quedaban preciosos, como si hubieran sido hechos especificadamente para él. 

Después le vio morderse el labio y cuando Louis notó su erección entrando poco a poco en Harry cerró los ojos y dejo escapar algunos gemidos bajos. Se mordió los labios para evitar gritar pero acabo haciéndose daño y agradeció que Harry se acercara a él para poder acallar sus gritos en su hombro. Se abrazaron y siguieron moviéndose como uno solo durante unos minutos más. 

Cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo se tumbaron en la cama sudorosos, con la respiración entrecortada y muy sonrientes sin dejar de mirarse. 

Harry se tumbo a su lado y le dio un beso.

\- Ojalá no tuvieras que irte en una semana.

\- No quiero pensar en eso ahora. Solo quiero estar aquí contigo, sin dejar de mirarte ni de besarte.

Louis no sabía que había pasado, pero no quería separarse nunca más de Harry, quería tenerle para él todos los días, quería verle cada mañana, nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte por nadie en tan poco tiempo.  
No sabía si Harry se sentía igual pero solo quería disfrutar de lo que estaba viviendo. Poco a poco se fueron recuperando y después de una charla volvieron a repetir, esta vez con Harry entrando y saliendo de Louis.  
Cuando se despertaron por la mañana estaban muy cansados pero felices. Harry miró el despertador y comprobó que eran todavía las ocho de la mañana.

\- Todavía es pronto, podemos dormir un poco más. 

\- Creo que debería irme, no creo que a mi hermana le haga mucha gracia que pase todas las noches fuera de su casa y el día entero durmiendo después de venir a verla, voy a estar con ella un rato. No quiero aprovecharme de ella así.

\- ¿Todas las noches? 

\- No pienso dejar pasar una noche sin estar contigo – Louis le paso la mano por la cintura y le beso.

Después se levantaron sin ganas, se vistieron y salieron de la habitación. Cuando llegaron a la cocina se encontraron con un chico sentado a la mesa. 

\- Buenos días – saludó Harry.

El chico que estaba sentado a la mesa se giró y se sobresalto al ver a Louis. 

\- No sabía que tenias compañía. ¿Os he despertado?

\- No tranquilo – contestó Harry – este es Louis, él es Tom.

\- Encantado Tom.

Louis se fijo en que Tom llevaba puestas una camiseta y unos vaqueros y tenía el pelo largo con un par de trenzas a un lado y un montón de tatuajes en un brazo. 

\- Bueno, chicos me alegro de conocerte Louis. Me voy a trabajar, nos vemos.

Se despidieron de él y se sentaron a la mesa con una taza de té bien cargada y unas tostadas.

\- ¿Este es el chico que trabaja en una oficina? ¿y va a así? 

Harry no pudo evitar reírse.

\- Si, trabaja en la oficina de ayuda a los jóvenes lgtb desamparados de Londres. También a veces hace de enfermero en el mismo sitio. Es un buen tío.

En ese momento se escucharon pasos por las escaleras y Sam apareció por la cocina con cara de dormido.

\- ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano? 

\- No me hables, que tengo un sueño. Tengo que ir a hacer unos papeleos. Cosas de los estudios. 

Sam se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó con ellos en la mesa.

\- Ya veo que la noche acabo bien – Sam le guiño un ojo a Harry.

Harry en vez de contestarle le sonrió y se terminó su taza de té. 

\- ¿habéis visto a Tom? Quería preguntarle unas cosas.

\- Acaba de marcharse – contestó Louis.

\- ¿que querías preguntarle? Igual nosotros podemos ayudarte. 

\- Son cosas de los estudios, la semana que viene empieza la matriculación para el siguiente curso.

\- ¿Qué vas a estudiar? 

\- Estoy en mi segundo año de física, pero me esta costado mucho sacarlo. Voy poco a poco.

\- Eso suena interesante – contestó Louis.

\- Y aburrido – contestó Harry.

\- No es aburrido, aburridas son las carreras de letras. Eso si que es aburrido, para dormirse un rato. Las mías son interesantes. 

Cuando se terminaron el desayuno Louis se levantó y Harry le siguió hasta la puerta. Se despidieron con un beso y quedaron en verse de nuevo esa tarde. Mientras caminaba hasta la parada de taxis más cercana sacó el móvil del bolsillo y busco el número de Liam.  
Sonaron un par de tonos y después descolgó, la voz de Liam sonó al otro lado dormida. De pronto Louis se dio cuenta de la diferencia horaria.

\- Lo siento, no me he dado cuenta de la hora que era en Los Ángeles. Luego hablamos - se disculpo Louis antes de que Liam pudiera decir nada.

\- Louis, estaba dormido. Son las cinco de la mañana. 

\- Lo siento. Hablamos cuando te levantes. Vuelve a dormirte - pidió Louis arrepentido.

\- No pasa nada. Hasta luego.

Cuando colgó se sintió como un estúpido, no podía llamar a nadie del otro lado del charco por lo que cuando llego a casa de su hermana le contó todo lo que había pasado y las ganas que tenía de quedar con el esa tarde.  
Después de comer Harry le mandó un mensaje para quedar en dos horas en Hyde Park en una de las entradas. Louis sonrió y salió de casa una hora antes. Optó por coger el metro y aunque hacia muchos años de la última vez que se había subido a uno recordaba como funcionaban perfectamente.  
Se bajo en la parada más cercana y camino unos pasos hasta allí, cuando llegó Harry todavía no había llegado y se sentó en un banco a esperar. Cuando por fin apareció a su lado comenzaron a caminar hasta el centro del parque. 

\- Cuando necesito pensar me encanta venir aquí a pasear. Es muy agradable y cuando hay poca gente me gusta todavía más.

\- Hacia mucho que no venía a pasear por aquí. 

Pasaron la tarde paseando y tomando algo y por la noche Louis se quedó a cenar en casa de Harry, sus amigos también estaban con ellos y compartieron un par de pizzas y unas cuantas jugadas a la videoconsola.  
Después de ganar por cuarta vez al videojuego Louis y Harry se disculparon y desaparecieron escaleras arriba en la habitación de Harry. Pasaron las siguientes dos horas comiéndose a besos y repitiendo lo mismo de la noche anterior. Cuando Louis se levantó de la cama para vestirse se dio cuenta de que no quería separarse de Harry. Volvió a tumbarse en la cama, vestido y dejo que Harry se acurrucara en sus brazos. 

\- Harry, vente conmigo a Los Ángeles. 

Harry se movió y le miró.

\- ¿Qué? No puedo irme. Mi familia y mi vida están aquí.

\- No quiero irme y que esto se acabe – explico Louis – nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte por nadie. No quiero que todo se acabe. 

\- Yo tampoco había sentido algo tan fuerte por nadie – Harry se quedó en silencio unos minutos – tengo una idea. Y si… haber que te parece. Y si mantenemos la relación a distancia unos meses y si vemos que seguimos sintiendo lo mismo y que estamos igual. Me iré contigo a Los Ángeles y empezaremos una vida juntos.

Louis le miró fijamente, no le gustaban las relaciones a distancia. No salían bien y no quería pasarse el resto de los días pensando en Harry sin poder tenerle a su lado, no quería que su relación empezara de esa forma, pero si no quería perderle no tenía otra opción.

\- Me parece bien. Pero vendré a verte siempre que pueda. Y hablaremos todos los días.

Harry en vez de contestarle le dio un beso. Cuando Louis se fue, se tumbo en la cama y pensó en él mientras se iba quedando dormido. Al día siguiente cuando despertó miró el móvil y vio que eran las diez de la mañana y que tenía un mensaje de Louis, lo abrió y leyó.

“¿Quedamos a comer?”

Harry contestó con una gran sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la cama “Claro, estoy deseando verte. Yo elijo el sitio”

Louis le contestó con un “ok” y una carita sonriente con corazones en los ojos. Cuando llegó la hora de comer Louis apareció por su casa y pusieron rumbo a uno de los restaurantes favoritos de Harry, el restaurante Marianne de comida vegana que había en una de las calles cercanas a su casa.

Cuando llegaron el camarero les asigno una mesa y mientras esperaban sus platos, Harry miró a Louis varias veces y después sonreía y apartaba la mirada. 

\- ¿Cuándo te vas? 

\- El domingo, el lunes siguiente tengo una entrevista por la radio en Los Ángeles. Se emite por internet así que tengo que estar en el estudio de radio con los demás. Pero no quiero pensar en eso ahora.

Harry le miró y pareció querer decir algo, pero volvió a cerrar la boca y a mirar hacia otro lado disimuladamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa? 

\- Nada es que… he estado pensando. No quiero que pienses que me aprovecho de ti. Por eso de que eres famoso y yo quiero ser cantante y todas esas cosas. Así que quiero que todo sea anónimo, no quiero que nadie sepa quién soy hasta que las cosas nos vayan bien y vivamos juntos. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Me parece estupendo, pero solo por lo que has dicho ya se que puedo confiar en ti. Además, nunca pensaría eso. Eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida. 

\- Gracias – contestó Harry un poco sonrojado – cuando se lo cuente a mi hermana va a alucinar.

\- ¿No se lo has dicho? La mía ya lo sabe, y no hace más que preguntarme que tal nos van las cosas. Hasta quiere conocerte. 

\- Vaya – contestó Harry sonriente – la mía sabe que quedamos para hablar, pero lo de estos días no se lo he contado, quiero esperar a ver que pasa. Y eso que es mi mejor amiga, acabara enfadada porque no se lo he contado, pero prefiero ir poco a poco.

Louis sabía que podía confiar en Harry, todo lo que veía o sabía de él le decía que era una buena persona y no quería pensar en el día que se iría. No le gustaba la idea de que estuvieran tan separados. Pero el trabajo le reclamaba y no era una buena idea retrasarlo.

El resto de los días se fueron conociendo mejor, quedaron para comer y cenar, para dormir juntos e incluso Harry había subido un momento a buscarle a casa de su hermana y está había aprovechado para conocerle y darle un abrazo. Cuando llegó el domingo se despertaron a las cinco y a pesar de que Louis debía estar en dos horas en el aeropuerto de Heathrow en la otra punta de la ciudad y que no podían perder el tiempo, se quedaron en la cama unos minutos. Hablando y comiéndose a besos, esos últimos días habían sido los mejores de sus vidas, no querían que todo acabara, al cabo de quince minutos Louis se levantó y se empezó a vestir sin ganas.  
Después de desayunar Louis se acercócon su maleta en la puerta de entrada, recibió una llamada de aviso de que el taxi que había pedido estaba abajo y miró a Harry de nuevo, que se había acercado y le estaba abrazando.

\- Te voy a echar de menos, ojalá no viviéramos tan lejos.

\- Lo sé, pero todo va a ir bien. En unas semanas volveremos a vernos – Louis paso su nariz por el pelo de Harry reteniendo todo lo posible ese familiar aroma a menta que emanaba de su pelo por culpa de su champú y que le encantaba – te aviso cuando llegue a casa. 

Se separaron y se dieron un beso. Louis cogió su maleta y antes de salir por la puerta Harry le agarro por la cintura, le dio la vuelta y le dio un beso, profundo y lleno de cariño. 

\- Tengo que irme. Si no voy a perder el vuelo.

\- Lo sé. Ten cuidado.

\- De acuerdo.

Louis le dio otro beso y salió por la puerta. El taxi estaba esperándole abajo. El trayecto se le hizo corto y cuando se sentó en el avión sacó el móvil un momento antes de apagarlo y escribió a Harry “Estoy en el avión. Te aviso cuando llegue a casa. Un beso” después mando otro a Liam “Voy de camino a casa, estoy en el avión. ¿Cómo va todo? Cuando llegue te aviso” 

Antes de apagar el móvil recibió la contestación de Liam “Todo va bien, cuando llegues me tienes que poner al día de todo. Nos vemos en unas horas.” Después apago el móvil y lo dejo en la mochila de mano que llevaba siempre con él cuando viajaba.

Cuando por fin aterrizo en Los Ángeles y llegó a casa, abrió la puerta y dejo las cosas en un rincón de la cocina, después camino hasta el salón y se sentó en el sofá. Estaba demasiado cansado para hacer nada más y mientras se quitaba las zapatillas y se tumbaba en el sofá, sacó el móvil y lo encendió.

Tenía tres mensajes, dos de Harry y uno de Liam. Miró el mensaje de Liam, se lo había mandado hacia solo dos minutos “¿Dónde estás? ¿Has llegado a casa ya?” Louis le mando un mensaje para tranquilizarle y decirle que estaba en casa y después llamó a Harry.

 

Después de dos tonos, Harry descolgó.

\- ¿Qué tal ha ido el vuelo? ¿Cómo estás?

\- Hola! Todo ha ido genial, estoy muy cansado. Pero quería hablar contigo antes de ducharme y dormir un poco. ¿Qué tal estas? 

\- Bien, echándote de menos. Pero me ha salido un nuevo trabajo, así que estaré ocupado las próximas cinco semanas. 

\- Me alegro, ¿Dónde?

\- En el bar de Tom necesitan un camarero nuevo, trabajare por las noches pero puedes llamarme a la hora que quieras, sin problemas. Empiezo mañana.

\- Bien, me alegro mucho por ti. Y estoy deseando ver tus videos nuevos. 

\- En unas horas subiré uno – comentó Harry – ve a descansar anda. Luego hablamos.

\- Vale. 

Después de darse una ducha se vistió y pidió comida china. Un rato después sonó el timbre y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a Liam al otro lado. Tenía ojeras, pero sonreía. Le dejo pasar y se sentaron en el sofá para ponerse al día.  
Louis le contó como había ido todo con Harry, lo bien que se llevaban y las ganas que tenía de volver a verle. Le contó todas las cosas que habían hecho y el pacto al que habían llegado. 

\- ¿Le pediste que viviera contigo después de dos días?

\- Si, pero Harry no es como el resto. He sentido cosas por él que no había sentido nunca. De verdad.

\- ¿Y qué te dijo?

\- Que quería ir con calma, quería que estuviéramos saliendo unos meses antes de eso. Dice que no quiere que piense que quiere aprovecharse de mí, quiere el anonimato.

\- Eso demuestra que es buena gente.

\- Si – contestó Louis sonrojado.

Liam se echo a reír y Louis no puedo evitar soltar alguna carcajada. 

\- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? – preguntó después de unos segundos de silencio.

\- Nada, ¿Por qué? 

\- Tienes ojeras. Y tú nunca sueles tenerlas. 

\- No me pasa nada, venga cuéntame más cosas. ¿Qué tal con tu hermana? 

Louis le miró desconfiando de lo que le decía, sabía que algo le pasaba, pero respetaría que no quisiera hablar de ello. Antes de que se fuera volvió a insistir un poco, pero Liam le dijo que estaba bien y que lo único que le ocurría era que no había dormido bien.

Durante los días siguientes ninguno contacto con el otro y una tarde mientras hacia la maleta para ir a visitar a Harry a Londres su móvil comenzó a sonar, miró la pantalla y vio que era Niall.

Descolgó rápido y escuchó la risa de Niall al otro lado de la línea. Era difícil no distinguirla.

\- ¿Cómo va todo? 

\- Bien, había pensado que podíamos quedar para cenar un día de estos. 

\- Me voy mañana a Londres a ver a Harry.

\- Hace mucho que no nos vemos, ¿y si quedamos esta noche? 

\- Vale, ¿Dónde quieres ir? En casa no tengo nada de comer decente.

\- Pues hacemos en la nuestra. ¿Te parece? Y avisa a Liam.

\- Vale, nos vemos esta noche. 

Después de colgar, dejo la maleta en la cama a medio hacer y llamó a Liam. La primera vez no le cogió por lo que volvió a probar y esta vez descolgó al primer tono.

\- ¿Pasa algo? Ahora no puedo hablar.

\- Perdón – Louis pensó en que tenía que haberle mandado un mensaje – llamaba para avisarte de que esta noche tenemos cena. Si estás libre claro.

\- ¿Con quién? 

\- Con Niall y Zayn.

\- Hasta la semana que viene no vuelvo. Estoy en Paris rodando. 

\- No me habías dicho nada.

\- Pensé que te acordabas, nos vemos cuando vuelva. Hasta luego.

Louis dejo el móvil en la cama y se sintió raro, nunca había tenido una conversación tan distante con Liam, ni si quiera al principio. Suspiro y volvió a centrarse en la maleta. Esa noche llegó a casa de sus amigos pronto, tenía muchas ganas de verles y de hablar con ellos.

\- ¿Y Liam? – preguntó Zayn mientras le veía entrar.

\- No está, anda en Paris trabajando. Rodando algo. Pero está raro.

\- ¿Raro? ¿Le pasa algo? – preguntó Niall mientras se sentaban en el sofá.

\- No en ese sentido, pero esta distante. 

\- ¿Y no será que simplemente las cosas han cambiado? 

\- Somos amigos, las cosas no han cambiado. Seguimos siendo amigos. O eso creo.

\- ¿Y si lo que pasa es que le duele que todo haya acabado? - preguntó Niall.

\- Es raro que no nos veamos tanto, pero te refieres a que ¿le duele porque sentía algo o a otra cosa? ¿Crees que sentía algo por mí? – preguntó pensativo.

\- Estuve hablando con el cuánd unos días después de que llegara – contestó Zayn.

Niall le miró sorprendido.

\- No me habías dicho nada.

\- Me lo encontré de compras un día, creo que acababa de llegar de Londres. Estaba distante también conmigo. Pero me dijo que se le hacía raro que todo hubiera terminado, que era raro. Y que le habías cambiado la vida.

\- No creo que sienta nada por mí, somos amigos. Le conozco. Eso también me lo dijo a mí, cuando nos despedimos me dijo que no sabía como darme las gracias por todo. Y le dije que no hacía falta que me dijera nada. Ni que hiciera nada. 

\- Quizás solo piense que va a perderte como amigo. Tendría sentido, ahora que todo ha acabado, que se sienta así. 

\- Es posible. Pero eso no va a pasar.

Esa misma noche cuando llegó a casa cancelo el billete de avión y compró uno para ir a Paris y después otro para ir unas horas después a Londres. Al día siguiente cuando llegó al hotel donde se alojaba Liam eran las diez de la noche, se acercó a recepción y la chica que estaba le reconoció por lo que no le costó nada convencerle de que le diera el número de habitación de Liam.

Cuando llegó a la puerta dio unos golpecitos y al cabo de unos segundos Liam apareció con la ropa arrugada,el pelo mojado y sin calcetines. 

\- Louis! ¿Qué haces aquí? 

Liam le dejo pasar, cerro la puerta y le miró sorprendido esperando una respuesta.

\- Voy de camino a Londres, he hecho una parada para hablar contigo. Para que me digas que te pasa. 

\- No me pasa nada. No tenías que haber venido por eso hasta aquí.

\- Oh venga ya – un ruido desde el baño les interrumpió - ¿Estas con alguien?

Liam miró hacia otro lado con cara de culpable.

\- ¿Con quién? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuándo le has conocido? – Louis se acercó despacio hacia la puerta del baño que estaba entreabierta con la intención de ver quién era.

Liam le sujeto del brazo y tiró de él que se resistía a darse la vuelta.

\- Lo, no seas tan cotilla. Es un compañero de rodaje, se llama Jared estate quieto.

\- Me gusta ese nombre – Louis se giro sonriente para mirarle – Me vas a decir que te pasa conmigo o no pienso moverme de aquí. 

Liam le miró y se echo a reír.

\- No me pasa nada, es solo que se me hizo raro que todo terminara así. Tan bruscamente, no sé. 

\- A mi también se me hizo raro. Pero era lo que habíamos hablado.

\- ¿Se te hizo raro mientras estabas con Harry? – Liam se sintió culpable al momento – lo siento, no te enfades. No tenía que haber dicho eso.

\- Tan raro como se te hace a ti cuando estás con Jared. ¿No? – Louis se echó a reír.

\- Vale. La verdad es que… considero que eres uno de mis mejores amigos y ahora que tenemos vidas separadas, y que ya no estamos “juntos” me da miedo que nos distanciemos y estaba pasándolo mal por eso. No quiero perderte.

Louis le miró y sin dudarlo un segundo se lanzó a darle un abrazo.

\- Eso nunca va a pasar, somos amigos. Aunque no nos veamos por el trabajo u otras cosas, siempre estaré ahí. Y quedaremos siempre que estemos los dos en casa. Eres unos de mis mejores amigos, no pienso dejarte escapar tan fácilmente Li – Louis deshizo el abrazo y se miraron.

\- Soy un tonto por sentirme de esa forma.

\- No eres tonto y no pienso dejarte escapar que lo sepas, eres un gran amigo. Bueno me voy que mi vuelo sale en unas horas. Pásatelo bien con Jared – Louis le sacó la lengua.

\--

Louis estaba terminando de poner la mesa mientras Harry cocinaba. Habían pasado dos años desde que habían empezado a salir. Y desde hacía un año y medio vivían juntos y Harry siempre se encargaba de cocinar. Louis había aprendido pero las cosas que hacía Harry siempre quedaban más ricas y más bonitas. Mientras ponía la mesa Louis se fijo en las fotografías que había colgadas de la pared. En todas ellas salían los dos juntos, en sus viajes, en alguna presentación a la que Harry había ido con Louis o en la presentación del disco de Harry.  
Unos meses después de que empezaran a vivir juntos Louis insistió en que le quería presentar a un productor músical, Harry se había negado. Decía que el mismo se buscaría la vida para conseguirlo, pero Louis se negaba a dejar que su talento no fuera recompensado. Su voz era preciosa y deseaba más que nada que se hiciera cantante y que cumpliera su sueño.  
Una tarde Louis había llamado a un amigo productor musical y habían esperado en casa a que Harry llegara. Cuando lo hizo el productor le ofreció un contrato y Harry aceptó sin dudarlo. Al principio habían ocultado que salían juntos, pero después de que el disco saliera y sus canciones alcanzaran los números más altos de las listas de ventas en medio mundo anunciaron que salían juntos a través de varias fotos en Instagram y de una entrevista por la radio. Después de eso Harry anunció su gira, que había durado un año. Louis le había acompañado a varios de los conciertos y ver a toda esa gente cantar sus canciones y gritar su nombre o correr para darle un abrazo era una sensación única y que le hacía muy feliz.  
Mientras la cena se preparaba Louis se acercó a la cocina y rodero a Harry por la cintura colocando su cabeza en su hombro y mirándole sonriente.

\- ¿Qué tal lo llevas? 

\- Bien, ¿Dudas de mis habilidades culinarias? 

Louis se alejó y levantó las palmas de las manos.

\- No, jamás haría eso – contestó riéndose – eres el mejor chef del mundo. Ya lo sabes – se acercó a darle un beso.

\- ¿A que hora van a llegar los demás?

\- Pues no sé, Niall y Zayn dijeron que llegaban a las nueve y Liam dijo a las ocho y media. 

\- Entonces no tiene que tardar mucho en llegar, ¿Va a traer a su novio? – preguntó Harry.

\- Si, por fin vamos a conocerle.

Liam había conocido a su actual pareja en las oficinas de su agencia de publicidad, pero en los seis meses que llevaban saliendo no había querido presentárselo. Siempre que le pedían que lo hiciera, decía que todavía era pronto.  
Mientras terminaban de preparar la cena sonó el timbre y Louis dio un salto y se acercó corriendo a abrir. Al otro lado de la puerta se encontró a Liam sonriente, iba de la mano de un chico alto, negro, con unos ojos verdes que quitaban el hipo y una cara inocente que sonreía mientras miraba a su amigo. Louis se quedó parado un segundo y después se apresuró a reaccionar y dejarles pasar.

-El es Will – Liam le presentó cuando estaban los cuatro en la cocina – y ellos son Harry y Louis.

\- Encantado, teníamos muchas ganas de conocerte – comento Harry.

\- Liam me ha hablado mucho de vosotros. Yo también tenía ganas. 

Mientras esperaban a que terminara la cena y a que llegarán Niall y Zayn, se pusieron a charlar y descubrieron que el nuevo novio de Liam también era actor, y que además estaba terminando la carrera de Historia. 

\- El chico no está nada mal, me alegro por él – comentó Harry cuando se quedaron solos en la cocina.

\- Yo también, tiene unos ojos preciosos. Y encima es listo y parecen muy enamorados – puntualizó Louis.

\- Es cierto, sonríen como un niño en navidad. Es muy bonito.

Harry apagó el fuego y rodero a Louis por la cintura, le acaricio la nariz con la suya y le dio un beso.

\- Yo también he tenido mucha suerte.

\- Y yo – Louis le abrazo – eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Y me encantan tus ojos, son mucho más bonitos.

Los dos se echaron a reír y mientras se besaban sonó el timbre de la puerta. Cuando Harry se acercó a abrir se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Niall y Zayn, que estaban sonrientes y después de colocar la comida en la mesa se sentaron todos juntos.

Niall y Zayn se habían casado hacia un año, y se habían ido de luna de miel a Australia. Desde entonces siempre se les veía sonrientes y felices. Louis se alegraba de que todo les fuera bien, sus carreras seguían manteniéndoles ocupados mucho tiempo y las pocas veces que se separaban al año lo hacían pensando en las ganas que tenían de volver a verse.  
Cuando terminaron la cena se sentaron en el sofá y aprovecharon para hablar mientras descansaban un rato.

\- Quiero contaros una cosa que tengo en mente – comentó Niall.

\- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Louis 

\- Tengo el guión de mi próxima película y mi primera opción para los protagonistas sois vosotros dos, pero no se si os va a interesar. 

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿De que va? – preguntó Liam.

Niall miró a Zayn que sonrió y le miró sabiendo lo que iba a decir.

\- La historia es un drama sobre un par de amantes que tienen que ocultar su relación porque viven en el siglo diecinueve y no está bien vista. Un día alguien les descubre y la única opción que tienen para sobrevivir es escapar juntos. Y mudarse a un pequeño pueblo inglés en el norte de Escocia donde nadie les conoce. 

\- Esa historia pinta muy bien. Me gusta – contestó Louis.

\- A mi también – Liam sonreía – es muy interesante.

\- Te dije que les iba a gustar – anunció Zayn.

\- No sabía si os gustaría, nunca habéis hecho algo parecido.

\- Un buen actor es el que sabe interpretar cualquier papel – comentó Louis – me apunto.

\- Yo también. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

Niall apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Zayn contemplando feliz lo emocionados que estaban sus amigos con su idea. Estaba deseando empezar a grabar.


	2. Epilogo

Harry estaba terminando de ajustarse el traje delante del espejo mientras escuchaba a Louis quejarse de que no encontraba los calcetines que quería ponerse. Por un lado del espejo le vio rebuscar por la maleta y sin evitar reírse se dio la vuelta para mirarle y acercarse a ayudarle.

En el último año habían pasado muchas cosas, Harry había sacado un nuevo álbum y había recibido varios premios Mtv y brit awards, pero lo que más le importaba de todo era que se había prometido con Louis. La boda estaba programada para dentro de cinco meses y no podía evitar emocionarse por ello cada vez que miraba el anillo de oro blanco que brillaba en su dedo. 

Cuando Louis terminó de vestirse dejaron que les peinaran un poco y les retocaran un poco la cara. Mientras esperaban a que les avisaran para salir del hotel Harry se acercó a la ventana, fuera el cielo estaba gris pero no llovía. Las calles de Londres parecían seguir su ritmo a pesar de lo nerviosos que estaban todos. La película se estrenaba ese día y no podían evitar pensar en ello todo el tiempo.

Harry había compuesto la banda sonora y su canción se había hecho muy popular. Niall le había pedido que compusiera varias y al final habían elegido la favorita de Harry que hablaba de amarse sin importar nada más. De buscar tus sueños. Mientras estaban sentados besándose llamaron a la puerta y cuando abrieron Niall apareció al otro lado muy emocionado.

\- Estoy deseando llegar, he visto en Instagram que hay muchísima gente esperándonos.

Niall entró y cerraron la puerta tras él pero antes de que pudieran dar un paso más volvieron a tocar a la puerta y esta vez era Zayn que veía corriendo desde su habitación. Mientras esperaban a los demás Niall no paraba de dar vueltas.

\- Es la primera vez que una de mis películas se hace tan popular. Creo que nunca había estado tan nervioso.

\- Todo va a salir bien, la gente esta deseando verla. Les va a encantar – le tranquilizo Zayn.

Niall se dejo abrazar y besar mientras trataba de tranquilizarse. Cuando tocaron de nuevo a la puerta aparecieron Liam y Will, con quién vivía desde hacía unos meses y que además tenía un pequeño papel en la cinta y detrás de ellos sus agentes y un par de personas de la productora. 

Cuando salieron del hotel los coches les estaban esperando y antes de meterse en ellos Niall y uno de sus agentes se acercaron a ellos. 

\- Vosotros vais juntos – indicó Niall apuntando a Louis y Liam – y vosotros dos en otro coche – apuntó hacia Will y Harry – nos vemos allí.

\- ¿Por qué no podemos ir juntos? – preguntó Will sorprendido.

\- La gente espera verles a ellos, son las estrellas de la película y hay que alimentar esas ganas – contestó el agente de Louis.

Cuando entraron en la calle del cine, Louis se fijó en que había un montón de gente por todas partes. Había una gran alfombra roja y montones de personas alrededor. En la fachaba del cine se podía ver el cartel de la película.

En el salía junto a Liam, como si estuvieran en el aire un poco tumbados. Se miraban a los ojos y sus labios estaban casi tocándose, de fondo se veían las oscuras calles londinenses de principios del siglo diecinueve. Y un poco más debajo de sus cabezas, había una frase “El amor es siempre la mejor opción” y sobre sus cabezas las letras en grande del titulo de la película “El refugio estará a tu lado”

Liam se acercó a la ventana de Louis para ver como la gente les esperaba y gritaba sus nombres justo cuando el coche se paro y una chica joven les abrió la puerta del coche y se hizo a un lado para dejarles pasar. 

Salieron del coche y la gente comenzó a gritar más, a medida que avanzaban por la alfombra roja se dieron cuenta de que las voces acallaban la canción que sonaba de fondo, el tema principal de la película cantado por Harry. 

Unos minutos después Harry apareció por la alfombra roja junto a Will, Zayn y Niall que después de sacarse unas fotos se acercó a hablar con la prensa. Mientras una radio local le entrevistaba se fijo en sus amigos que estaban posando para las cámaras y los fans mientras sonreían. Varios fotógrafos pidieron que posaran solo Liam y Louis juntos y se pasaron varios minutos acaparando la atención de las cámaras de fotos.

Después de unos minutos uno de sus agentes les indico que se acercaran a la prensa, Louis se puso delante de una emisora que no conocía mientras una chica le hacía preguntas.

\- ¿Cómo esta siendo el día? ¿Qué te parece este recibimiento?

\- Me encanta, estábamos muy nerviosos por esto. Pero está siendo genial.

\- ¿Y que tal con Harry? ¿Qué le parece la película?

\- Harry está encantado, estamos deseando saber que piensa la gente. Ya queda menos.

Después se alejo un poco y dejo que la bbc le entrevistara, mientras hablaba con el chico notó unas manos en sus hombros y cuando se giro vio a Liam sonriente. 

\- Buenas noches Liam – saludó el entrevistador – estábamos preguntándole a Louis por la escena que más tardasteis en rodar.

\- La escena de lucha en las calles, yo creo que entre esa y la parte en la que nos persiguen por las calles de Londres – contestó Liam.

\- ¿Qué tal ha sido rodar juntos después de todo lo que paso? 

Louis y Liam se miraron.

\- Ha estado bien, la verdad es que lo hemos pasado genial todos estos meses rodando – confesó Louis.

\- Si, y estamos deseando saber qué opina la gente.

Cuando entraron en el cine y se sentaron el resto del grupo apareció enseguida a su lado. Estaban sentados en la fila central en lo más alto del cine, la fila de delante estaba vacía y detrás no había ninguna más. Agradecían poder tener una zona donde nadie les molestara.

Louis entrelazó su mano con la de Harry, que llevaba puesto el anillo y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro. A su derecha estaba Liam, sentado al lado de Will y más a la derecha Niall junto a Zayn. Cuando las luces del cine se apagaron del todo la gente se quedó en silencio y comenzó la película.

La primera escena mostró el interior de un castillo con una fecha debajo y después una sala llena de gente hablando. Louis estaba de pie en un lado de la pared, sujetando un arma y vestido de agente de seguridad. En la mesa, en la otra zona de la sala estaba Liam sentado junto a un grupo de matemáticos alrededor del presidente. En la escena se veía como intercambiaban miradas disimuladamente y como varios de los personajes discutían a gritos.  
Harry le apretó la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras terminaba la escena y Louis se quedaba mirando fijamente la siguiente, que era su favorita. En ella se veía como se escabullían a una sala vacía del castillo y mediante su dialogo y sus besos se introducía la relación a los espectadores. 

Liam se quedó mirando a Will, que estaba sentado a su lado y miraba la pantalla fijamente. Se sentía feliz de estar con él, no podía haber encontrado a nadie mejor. Will apartó la mirada de la pantalla y se fijo en él. Se acercaron el uno al otro y se dieron un beso. Después Liam volvió a mirar la película.  
Se mantuvo concentrado y casi sin moverse la siguiente media hora hasta que llegó su escena favorita. Era un momento de mucha tensión pero le gustaba y había sido una parte fácil de rodar. En ella aparecían su personaje y el de Louis en su casa justo cuando un amigo entraba corriendo para avisarles de que unos agentes iban de camino para arrestarles porque alguien les había descubierto. Cuando su amigo se marchó, alguien tocó a la puerta y les llamó a gritos mientras salían corriendo por la parte de atrás sin maletas y bajo la lluvia. 

Después de un par de escenas más los espectadores suspiraron mientras se les veía a las afueras de la ciudad, escondidos en una casa abandonada para refugiarse de la lluvia y tratando de calmarse mientras se abrazaban. 

Cuando la película termino la gente que estaba con ellos en la sala aplaudió durante más de cinco minutos, Niall estaba sonriente. Le costaba quedarse quieto, tenía ganas de gritar y saltar de alegría. Cuando salieron de la sala y se metieron por una puerta del cine que daba a otra calle para poder salir sin ser vistos, un par de coches les estaban esperando.

\- No quiero irme al hotel, vamos a celebrarlo – comentó Niall - ¿Quién se apunta? 

\- Deberíamos ir al hotel a cambiarnos de ropa, con estos trajes llamamos demasiado la atención.

\- Cierto – respondió Niall – vamos a cambiarnos y quedamos en recepción en media hora. ¿Hecho?

El resto del grupo acepto la idea y cuando llegaron al hotel quedaron en verse en recepción, tal y cómo había propuesto Niall. Liam se quito el traje y mientras se estaba terminando de poner la camiseta Will, ya vestido, le abrazó por detrás.

\- Me encanta como te quedan estos pantalones – confesó Will.

\- A mi me encantas tú - contestó riéndose y se dio la vuelta.

\- A mi me vuelves loco – respondió Will y le dio un beso.

\- ¿Crees que a la gente le ha gustado la película?

\- Les ha encantado, todo el mundo ha aplaudido y gritado al final. La verdad, es genial. Sales muy bien.  
Liam le beso, se movieron un poco y sin querer acabaron cayéndose en la cama, sobre la ropa que se acababan de quitar. Y comenzaron a reírse.

\- Cuando volvamos – el ruido de la lluvia contra las ventanas le interrumpió y después unos golpes en la puerta.

\- Me parece que no vamos a poder salir, será Niall para avisarnos del cambio de planes.

Cuando Liam abrió la puerta Niall apareció frente a él sonriente, con varias botellas de alcohol en las manos y mientras Liam le miraba aparecieron detrás de él Zayn, Harry y Louis.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? 

\- Cambio de planes – anunció Niall – esta lloviendo demasiado, no podemos salir. 

\- ¿Y el cambio de planes incluye emborracharse en mi habitación? – preguntó Liam medio enfadado mientras les dejaba pasar.

\- Es que la nuestra está llena de cosas por recoger – comentó Niall.

\- Y la nuestra está frente a las escaleras, no queremos que la gente nos oiga. 

Liam puso los ojos en blanco y se tapo la cara con las manos. 

\- Sois lo peor – comentó riéndose.

\- Pero te encanta – respondió Niall – y nos adoras.

Se sentaron en circulo en el suelo, pusieron las botellas y los vasos en el centro y antes de que comenzaran a beber Liam sugirió pedir algo de comer para tener el estómago lleno antes de beber nada. 

Después de comerse unas hamburguesas y un montón de patatas fritas volvieron a sacar las botellas y los vasos. Al cabo de una hora todos estaban tirados por el suelo, riéndose y contando historias.

\- ¿Os acordáis de aquella vez en que nos emborrachamos y acabamos en aquel bar de Boys? – preguntó Zayn tirando en el suelo junto a Niall.

\- ¿Cuándo paso eso? – preguntó Will.

\- Si, me acuerdo – contestó Liam – durante unas vacaciones en Brasil.

\- Si, fuimos los cuatro juntos – contó Louis.

\- ¿Y porque acabasteis allí? – preguntó Harry.

\- Es muy gracioso – contestó Louis – Niall y Zayn habían alquilado una casa en una zona de playa privada y nos invitaron a ir con ellos. El caso fue que una noche – Louis dio un sorbo a su vaso de Vodka – este y este – apuntó a Liam y a Zayn – salieron a comprar algo para hacer de cena y acabaron volvieron con varias botellas de vodka y una mezcla rara que se suponía que era capirinha. 

\- Si, tenía una pinta un poco rara pero sabía muy bien – comentó Zayn.

El resto del grupo se rió.

\- Cierto, después de bebernos todo eso pensamos en salir a pasear un rato pero acabamos en el bar de Boys y cuando volvimos a casa de madrugada estábamos cubiertos de brillantina – recordó Niall.

\- Es verdad, menos mal que nadie nos saco una foto. Ni nos reconoció – comentó Liam – pero estuvo bien.

\- Estuvo muy bien, fue divertido – respondió Niall.

\- Pregunta – contestó Harry y le dio un sorbo a su vaso - ¿Cuál es el sitio más raro en el que lo habéis hecho? 

\- En medio del bosque – contestó Will – pegados a un árbol.

Liam se sonrojo y todos les miraron.

\- ¿Cuándo? – preguntó Louis.

\- El mes pasado – contestó Liam y miró hacia otro lado un poco avergonzado - salimos a dar una vuelta por el bosque y perdimos el camino. 

\- Nosotros en la parte de atrás de una limusina – contó Zayn – oh y en aquella noria del parque.

Niall se echó a reír y se volvió a tumbar en el suelo. El resto del grupo les miró y acabaron riéndose todos juntos.

\- ¿En una noria? ¿No os daba miedo que os pillaran? – preguntó Harry.

\- No, fue cuando empezamos a salir. Y creo que ha sido uno de los mejores – respondió Niall.

\- Sois unos temerarios – comentó Louis riéndose. 

\- Pues nosotros no tenemos ningún sitio raro, aunque nos gusta mucho hacerlo en la bañera – contó Louis.

\- Tenéis una vida sexual muy aburrida – comentó Niall sentandose pegado a Zayn.

\- De eso nada, y si tenemos un sitio raro. En los baños de un bar, ¿Ya no te acuerdas? 

\- Es verdad – contestó Harry – no me acordaba. Había un montón de gente y tuve que taparte la boca para que estuvieras en silencio. 

Louis se tapó la cara con un cojín un poco avergonzado y todos se echaron a reír. 

Después de un par de horas más todos comenzaron a quedarse dormidos sin importar como estaban tumbados. Cuando despertaron por la mañana todos tenían dolor de cabeza y una resaca horrible, la lluvia seguía escuchándose fuera pero estaban felices. Tenían por delante un montón de proyectos y planes, no tendrían tiempo de aburrirse ni de pensar en nada más. Todo lo que había por delante en sus vidas era brillante.


End file.
